Caprichos del destino
by Caskett808
Summary: Historia situada a mediados de la sexta temporada. Castle y Beckett llevan un año separado, ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Hacia un año que Beckett no sabía nada de Castle, de su escritor, un año desde que tuvieron aquella pelea que provoco su ruptura. Ella sigue pensando que la culpa fue de los dos, uno por lo que dijo y el otro por no contestar a sus llamas y mensajes donde suplicaba el perdón. Ella hacia todo lo posible por olvidarse de él, se refugiaba en lo único que tenia, en su trabajo.

-Beckett, lo tenemos, lo han cogido mientras intentaba huir de su apartamento- Decía Esposito mientras se acercaba a la inspectora.

-Bien, llévalo a la sala de interrogatorio, a ver si confiesa pronto que estoy deseando irme a casa- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, el café que antes le traía Castle.

-Oye, Lanie, Ryan Jenny y yo vamos a ir luego a tomar unas copas ¿Te apuntas?

-Oh, gracias Espo, pero la verdad es que no me apetece, tengo ganas de descansar un poco- en verdad le encantaba la idea de salir por ahí con sus amigos pero iban en parejas y ella como que no pintaba mucho allí.

-Vele, pues otro día ¿va?

-Si claro- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Eh Beckett, el tío ya está en la sala de interrogatorio- dijo Ryan mientras se acercaba

-Vale.

La inspectora de homicidios entro en la sala y machaco a ese tipo hasta que conseguí su confesión, caso cerrado.

-Chicos, buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana y pasarlo bien- dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo

-Que descanses- le contestaron ambos.

-Beckett condujo su coche hasta su apartamento, alegrándose de no haberlo vendido cuando se prometió con Castle. Llego a su casa, se quito los tacones, se recogió un moño y fue a la cocina a servirse una copa de su vino favorito, normalmente lo guardaba para ocasiones especiales pero en ese momento le apetecía. Se sentó en su sofá y puso a ver la tele que había comprada un par meses antes. Empezó a hacer zapping hasta que encontró un programa que le gustaba, eran de esos típicos que hacían entrevistas a famosos. El presentador salió a plato y se puso a dar un monologo, en ese instante sonó el teléfono de la policía. Cuando vio la foto de la persona que la llamaba vio a un joven de 21 años castaños y con ojos verdes, era su primo Nick.

-Hola Nick

-Hola Kate, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien bien, ¿para qué me llamas?

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo llamar a mi prima mayo a ver como esta?

-Si si que puedes, pero te conozco y sé que me vas a pedir algo- dijo riendo

-Bueno, a ver, sabes que llevo 3 meses saliendo con una cica ¿no?

-Ajam

-Pues a ella se le ha metido en la cabeza que nuestros padres se conozcan, y como mis padres está viviendo en Los Ángeles he pensado que tú podrías venir a esa cena.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?

-Kate, eres mi prima, y eres responsable, madura, daré buena imagen ante sus padres.

-Pero ellos querrán conocer a tus padres no a mi

-Le he dicho a ella que mis padres no están y que sería mi prima la que viniese.

-¿Ya has dado por sentado de que iré a esa cena?- pregunto divertida.

-Pues claro, ¿vendrás no? Por favor Kate- cate sonrió ante la suplica

-Claro, ¿dime cuando?

-Mañana a las 8 en mi casa, prepararemos nosotros la cena.

-Está bien, adiós anda- y colgó el teléfono mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y cogía su copa.

El presentador seguía con su monologo, y al acabar presento al famoso que estaría esa noche en el programa

_-Hoy nos acompaña el genio del misterio, Richard Castle-_ tras escuchar esto Beckett casi escupe el vino que tenía en la boca. Vio como Castle entraba en plato saludaba al presentador y tomaba asiento en un sillón al lado del presentador

-_Buenas noches Richard, hoy está aquí para presentarnos su próxima novela. ''Frio en las Venas''. Un libro que no trata de Nikki Heat, ¿a qué se debe?_

_-Bueno me sentí inspirado para escribir una novela a parte de las de Nikki Heat, pero tranquilos que dentro de poco saldrá un nuevo libro de esta saga- _dijo el escritor con una sonrisa encantadora. Beckett se quedo mirándolo, estaba genial, tan guapo como siempre, tan encantador, tan Castle. Cuando lo vio atreves de la pantalla se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y sin poder remediarlo una lagrima se escapo de su ojo y empezó una caída hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios donde se perdió.

_-¿De qué trata este nuevo libro entonces?- pregunto el presentador_

_-Pues de lo de siempre- dijo riendo, y arrancado risas entre el público asistente- Se comete un asesinato, y el cuerpo es encontrado de una forma rara, congelado y el caso les toca a dos policías que son amigos._

_-¿Has necesitado esta vez alguna inspiración?- Al decir eso a Beckett se le encogió el corazón._

_-Pues la verdad es que los personajes se parecen un poco a dos amigos policías que tengo, pero no, no me inspirado en ellos- dijo sonriendo._

_-Bueno¿ y sigue colaborando con la policía? ¿sigue yendo por ahí con aquella policía que inspiro a Nikki Heat?-Beckett se fijo que la cara de Castle cambio, se volvió un poco mas seria, pero nadie que no lo conociera lo habría notado._

_-No, no, ya no la sigo, ya me informe bastante sobre la policía, estuve 7 años colabrando- dijo con su sonrisa que enamoraba por segundo más a Kate._

_-¿Y nos puedes contar algo más sobre la detective? Queremos saber si se parece a Nikki._

Tras escuchar esto Beckett apago la tele, no podía, o no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que Castle pensaba de ella, se termino la copa de vino y se fue a la cama donde la almohada fue testigo de todas las lágrimas que derramo por él.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett se levanto ese día pensando en él, como solía hacer todos los días pero aun más depues de haberlo visto en la televisión la noche anterior. Se metió en la ducha, se vistió y se fuepara la comisaria.

-Buenos días, ¿hay algo nuevo?- Pregunto mirando a Esposito y a Ryan que estaban en sus mesas.

-Nada, solo papeleo.

-Uff, pues me voy a hacer un café- dijo mientras iba a la sala donde estaba la cafetera que Castle compro 7 años atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Espo que la habia seguido

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo mientas se preparaba el café

-Estas mas seria de lo normal, y tienes los ojos hinchados

-No es nada, no he dormido muy bien hoy.- dijo mientras sonreia forzosamente.

-¿Lo viste anoche, verdad?- Beckett lo miro, Espo la conocia muy bien, ella se limito a asentir.- ¿Viste la entrevista entera?

-No apague la televisión cuando le preguntaron por mi, no quería seguir viéndolo.

-Fue lo mejor que hiciste- dijo Espo duramente. Desde que Beckett y Castle se pelearon, Espo siempre le dio la razón a su amiga, y mas cuando la vio sufrir tanto. Castle habia llamado varias veces a Espo a lo largo de ese año y este jamas le contesto, Kate era como su hermana y no iba a permitir que él le hiciera daño de nuevo.- No se merece que llores por él Kate, ya ha pasado un año, olvídalo.

-Lo sé Espo, pero me cuesta sabes, es muy difícil, por favor no sigamos hablando del tema.- dijo cogiendo su taza azul de café y yendo para su mesa dejando a Espo solo en la habitación.

Kate se paso la mañana entera haciendo informes, rellenando papeles, todo lo que no le gustaba. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 5, la hora la que se acababa su turno, cuando recibió otra llamada de su primo Nick.

-Hola Nick

-Ey, no te has olvidado no?- pregunto su primo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Olvidarme de ¿que?- pregunto con cara de no saber lo que le estaban hablando.

-La cena de hoy con los padres de mi novia Kate

-La cena verdad, pues menos mal que me has llamado porque no me acordaba.

-¿En que estarás pensando?- dijo en tono divertido.

-En que llevo una mañana agotadora rellenando papeles, entonces ¿a que hora era?

-A las ocho en mi casa, no hace falta que traigas nada ¿eh? Pero si traes vino te lo agradecería- dijo riendo.

-Vale, llevare vino- dijo sonriendo Kate- hasta luego.

Termino los papeles que le quedaban por rellanar y a las cinco en punto se levanto para irse cuando otra vez le sonó el móvil.

-Beckett.

-Soy Lanie, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos hoy, y no vamos a tomar una copas?- Con esa pregunta Beckett se dio cuanta que su amiga ya había hablando con Espo sobre ella.

-Hoy no puedo Lanie, tengo que ir a cenar con mi primo, su novia, y sus suegros, vamos un planazo.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya, pues si quieres podemos quedar mañana, ¿oye y porque vas tu con los suegros de tu primo?

-Porque han decidido que las familias se conozcan y como mis tios están viviendo en Los Angeles pues me ha tocado a mi, oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes ahora a mi casa, nos tomamos unas copas y me ayudas a elegir ropa para esta noche?

-Venga perfecto, voy para tu casa

-Vale yo estoy en el coche, voy para allá también.

Colgó el teléfono y arranco el coche camino de su apartamento. Cuando llego ya estaba Lanie esperando en su puerta, la saludo con un abrazo.

-Chica, deberías esconder una llave debajo del felpudo o en una maceta, asi no te tendría que esperar.

-Lanie, soy Poli y duermo con una pistola debajo de la almohada, ¿en serio crees que voy a dejar una llave para que cualquiera pueda entrar aquí?- dijo en tono divertido.

-Tienes razón, venga vamos a servirnos unas copas que la necesito- dijo Lanie con mala cara

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras sacaba dos copas y la llenaba de vino

-Nada, que anoche no dormí muy bien la verdad, entre que salimos por ahí y que después tuve una pequeña discusión con Javi- dijo después de darle un buen trago a su copa

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso?

-Chica, que después de ver la entrevista de Castle pienso que deberías llamarlo- Beckett la miro con cara atónita

-¿Llamarlo? ¿yo?, ni de broma, vamos.

-Eso mismo dijo Javier, Kate te estuvo llamando durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y? Me hizo mucho daño Lanie, y no quiero saber nada de él.

-Kate, pero no digo que vuelvas con él o que le perdones, solo digo que habléis, que las cosas acabaron muy mal entre vosotros y aun así, ayer dijo maravillas de ti.- esto pillo por sorpresa a Beckett.

-Claro… pero porque lo estaba escuchando miles de personas y no se puede poner a criticarme ahí, si no habría dicho lo mismo que dijo en el hospital.

-No se, yo creo que deberíais hablar.

-Mira Lanie, siento mucho que discutieras con Espo por esto, pero no deberíais meteros, es mi vida, y no pienso hablar con él.

-Bueno, viendo lo cabezota que eres no insisto más, pero de verdad creo que estas cometiendo un error.

-Pues yo creo que no , tome una decisión y la sigo manteniendo y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Como quieras kate, bueno ¿a que hora tienes la cena? – pregunto cambiando de tema

-Pues, a las 8- dijo mirando el reloj, eran las seis pasadas.- me voy a duchar ¿vale?

-Venga, mientras te voy sacando algo de ropa.

A las 8 menos veinte ya estaba Beckett lista, llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, con un vestido negro con escote y unos tacones rojos a juego con el abrigo que se puso.

-Estas perfecta- dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo un poco timida.

Las dos amigas se despidieron y Beckett se monto en su coche camino de casa de su primo. Llego a los 8 menos 5, y encontró aparcamiento fácilmente. Se bajo del coche guardo las llaves en su bolso donde también llevaba la pistola y la placa, nunca se sabe cuando las iba a necesitar. Se monto en el ascensor y pulso el botón del cuarto piso y fue hacia la puerta donde vivía su primo, escucho gente dentro por lo que supuso que ya habían llegado los padres de la chica. Llamo a la puerta un joven la abrió.

-¡Kate!- dijo el chico abrazándola. La chica sonrió y lo abrazo también- Ven que te los presento.

Los dos avanzaron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron al pasillo se encontraron con la otra familia. Pero Beckett se quedo paraliza al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le enamoraban, alguien la llamo y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kate- una chica de ojos azules y pelo pelirrojo le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, y fue a abrazarla a la detective.

-Alexis…

**Espero que os guste, si es asi y no os importa claro esta, dejadme alguna review diciendomelo por si subo mas capi o paro aquí jejeje! Un besitoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis se separo de Beckett y la inspectora pudo comprobar que estaba mas guapa que nunca, sus ojos estaban lleno de luz y felicidad.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Beckett- dijo sonriendo, pero con nerviosismo

-Katherine- dijo Martha acercándose con los brazos abiertos, Beckett la abrazo, era como abrazar a una madre, le tenia mucho cariño y de todas la suegras que había tenido, sin duda Martha había sido la mejor.- ¿Cómo estas chiquilla?- dijo cogiéndole la cara y sin apartarse.

-Bien Martha, ¿y tu?- dijo con los ojos enlagrimados pero sin que llegara a caer ninguna lagrima.

-Bien bien- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Os conocéis?- Pregunto Nick atónito

-Eh..si, es una larga historia- contesto Beckett.

Se giro y allí estaba él, Richard Castle, el que había sido su prometido, su amigo, su compañero, su amante, su vida. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba una camisa negra y corbata roja, parecía cosas del destino pero los dos iban totalmente a juego. Castle la miraba, se le veía emocionado pero no lloraba, la veía guapísima, y mas con aquel vestido. Castle se acerco a ella con la intención de darle un abrazo pero Beckett se dio cuenta y extendió una mano para estrechársela, Castle miro la mano que ella le tendía con pena, pero la acepto.

-Me alegro de verte Kate- dijo con una sonrisa pero nervioso, hacia un año que no hablaba con ella, ni siquiera la había visto, y no sabia como ella iba a actuar. Beckett trago saliva y hablo.

-Igualmente Castle- dijo fríamente, seca y dura. Castle se sintió apuñalado. Después de un año Beckett seguía sin perdonarlo no sabia que hacer, no sabia como se iba a portar esa noche.

Beckett se giro y se dio cuenta que había otra persona en la sala, una persona a la que ya había visto hacia algunos años atrás, se trataba de Kyra, la ex novia de Castle, la que se le escapo como él dijo, Beckett se descompuso al verla, si estaba allí significaba que estaba con Castle y aunque ella ya no estaba con él eso la ponía muy celosa, pero lo peor fue cuando Beckett se fijo en el cuerpo de Kyra, tenía una barriga enorme, por lo que la policía intuyo estaba de uno meses, y eso si que la destrozo por dentro. Tan sol meses después de romper con ella dejo embarazada a su ex, eso no era propio de él.

-Detective Beckett- dijo kyra tendiéndolo una mano

-Kira- dijo estrechándosela

-Bueno, pues entonces la cena va a ir mejor de lo que me esperaba, ya os conocéis todos- dijo Nick ajeno al mal momento que estaba pasando su prima- Sentemosno

Beckett se sentó al lado de su primo, al otro lado tenia a Martha y justo enfrente a Castle

-Bueno ¿ y de que os conocéis todos?- pregunto Nick asombrado, y se produjo un silencio en la habitación bastante incomodo. Pero fue Beckett la que decidió romperlo.

-Castle estuvo algunos años colaborando en mi comisaria, era un asesor civil.-dijo ahorrándose la parte donde tendría que decir que concretamente la seguía a ella porque era su inspiración. Su primo no tenia ni idea de que Castle fue su prometido, su familia sabia que ella estaba prometida pero nadie, excepto su padre, sabia con quien. Beckett no lo quiso decir porque sabia que tanto la madre de Nick como la hermana eran unas grandes fans de Castle, al igual que ella.

-Vaya, pues veras cuando mi madre y mi hermana se enteren de que conocías a Richard Castle y no dijiste nada.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Castle curioso.

-Son unas grandes fans de sus novelas, señor. Pero se enfadaron un poco cuando mato a Storm- Castle sonrió ante esto.

-Por favor tutéame, me haces sentir mas viejo.

-Esta bien- sonrió Nick.- Bueno, Kate entonces ya conoces a Alexis ¿no?

-Si si, y me alegro mucho que estes con ella- sonrió, era mentira, no estaba contenta, con todas las chicas que había en Nueva York, y va su primo y se enamora de la hija de su ex.

-Bueno, voy a traer la cena- dijo Alexis levantándose, mientras en el comedor se notaba la tensión, se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. A los pocos minutos, que para Beckett fueron como horas apareció Alexis con un enorme plato, había hecho pato a la naranja. Cuando Kate vio lo que Alexis había hecho se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, ya que había sido ella la que le había enseñado esa receta.

-Mmmm, que pinta tiene eso- dijo Martha. Alexis empezó a servir la comida.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Pregunto Beckett intentando romper el hielo.

-Pues fue en la universidad, yo estoy trabajando en un proyecto de derecho civil por las tardes, y este año Nick también se apunto, asi que nos pusieron a intentar resolver un caso de un supuesto maltrato de género, y asi nos conocimos. Después Nick, me invito a salir un dia por la noche, y en nuestra primera cita se le cayó su refresco sobre mi.- dijo riéndose.

-Fue sin querer, estaba muy nervioso, pero la verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien.

-¿Desde cuando vives solo Nick?- pregunto Castle.

-Pues desde que empecé la universidad, me puse a trabajar por las tardes de camarero para poder pagar todo, lo que pasa es que este año tengo demasiados proyectos por las tardes y no me da tiempo, asi que solo trabajo los fines de semana.

-Vaya, parece que viene de sangre eso de volcarse en el trabajo y la responsabilidad ¿no?- dijo Castle sorprendido por lo que hacia Nick.

-Bueno, eso que viene de sangre, creo que Kate y yo somos los únicos mas responsables de la familia, porque mi hermana… no se parece en nada a mi.

-Pues claro que no se parece en nada a ti, ella esta casada, trabaja y jamás ha sido arrestada por la policía por correr desnudo por medio de la calle- dijo Beckett riendo y mirando a su primo.

-Kate se supone que debo de dar buena imagen no empeorarla- dijo en un susurro que escucharon todos, y rieron.

-A mi también me detuvieron por ir desnudo, tranquilo- dijo Castle- ¿Por qué te desnudaste?- dijo riendo.

-No fue por mi culpa, perdí una apuesta contra unos amigos, y yo soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.

-En eso también te pareces a tu prima- dijo Castle.

-¿Cómo va la cosa por la comisaria, hija?- le pregunta Martha a Kate.

-Pues bien, como siempre, muchos asesinatos y muchos interrogatorios- contesto sonriendo.

-El otro dia me pareció verte en la televisión, en la escena de un crimen, la de la muchacha esa que era pintora.

-Ah si, pues lo mas seguro es que fuera yo, porque lleve ese asesinato.

-Pues que no se entere mi madre que estaría enseñado por ahí todo el dia el video- dijo Nick sonriendo- mi madre es que le encanta cuando alguien de nuestra familia sale en el periódico o en la tele, en su casa tiene enmarcado hasta el periódico donde salió que le dispararon.

-¿te dispararon?- pregunto kyra . Beckett se quedo helada, no quería hablar con esa mujer, pero no tenia mas remedio.

-Si, hace 4 años- contesto fríamente. Caslte se fijo en que Beckett parecía celosa y eso arranco una sonrisa en su cara, si se ponía celosa es que aun le importaba.

-Vaya no lo sabia, y ¿fue grave?- Kyra intentaba entablar relación con Kate.

-Un poco

-¿Un poco?- dijo Martha asombrada- Hija se te paro el corazón.

-Bueno si, pero ya pasó y afortunadamente viví para contarlo. – todos se dieron cuenta que Beckett no quería hablar del tema, nunca le había gustado hablar de ello y menos con Kyra.

-Richard ayer te vi en la entrevista que diste, estuvo increíble, y su ultima novela me parece fantástica.- Solto Nick, Kate intento aguantar la risa pues notó como su primo le intentaba hacer la pelota a Castle y además sabia que su primo no había leído ninguna novela de él.

-Oh, Gracias, ahora estoy haciendo una pequeña gira firmando novelas y haciendo entrevistas. ¿Te gusto entonces la entrevista?- Dijo mirando de reojo a Kate, quería adivinar si ella la había visto también.

-Si si, fue genial, pero es cierto lo que contaste, ¿te quedaste encerrado esposado a una detective y con un tigre en la habitación?- pregunto incrédulo. Castle se dio cuenta que Beckett no había visto la entrevista porque casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Si, es cierto, exactamente me quede encerrado con tu prima.

-¿QUE? ¿con ella?- se giro para mirar a su prima- ¿Has estado encerrada con un tigre?

-Si

-¿Y porque no me lo contaste? ¿Tu sabes lo que hubiera presumido de prima? Por una vez que has estado en peligro de muerte y no me lo cuentas.

-¿Una vez?- pregunto Alexis riendo- No le has contado nada de nada ¿no?

-No- dijo Beckett sonriendo- es que su madre se preocupa demasiado y cuanta menos cosa sepan mejor.

-Espera, si te quedaste encerrado con mi prima, eso significa que mi prima es¿ Nikki Heat?-pregunto Nick dudoso

-Así es- contesto Castle- me inspire en Beckett para crear a Nikki, y la verdad es que creo que se parecen bastante.

-Mi madre va a alucinar con todo esto- dijo Nick mirando su plato, en el que ya no quedaba nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a tu madre, que me mata- dijo Beckett con cara de miedo.-Ademas se vendría para acá para conocer a Castle, y ¿donde crees que se quedaría a dormir? Aquí en tu casa, y ya no tendrías intimidar para… estudiar-dijo al ver la cara de susto que ponía Castle.

-Llevas razón, seria horrible. Bueno Richard, cuéntame como es m prima en el trabajo porque ella nunca cuenta nada.

-Ella es…- Pero Beckett lo interrumpió.

-Esto no se supone que va de vosotros dos- dijo señalando con el dedo a Nick y a Alexis- no se porque teneis que hablar de mi.

-Porque se te ve incomoda-Dijo Nick riendo.- y es gracioso.

-Me caes bien chico- dijo Castle viendo como Beckett no podía controlar la situación, ella odiaba cuando las cosas se iban de sus manos, y a él le parecía que estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba de ese modo, al mirarla ahí sentada, tan cerca de él, le dio unas ganas terrible de besarla, de perderse en sus labios, de poder recuperarla, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Beckett le lanzo a su primo LA mirada, cosa que hizo que a su primo le entrara miedo y cambiara de tema rápidamente, sin saber que lo iba a empeorar.

-kyra ¿de cuanto tiempo estas?- Pregunto mirando su barriga

-Pues dentro de dos semanas salgo de cuenta.- dijo acariciándose la barriga.

-Y ¿sabes si es niño o niña?- volvió a preguntar él chico, mientras Beckett bebía de su copa y miraba para otro lado.

-Es un niño, Richard se va a llamar.- Beckett cada vez se notaba la cara mas roja de ira, de celos o de no se sabe qué, pero se estaba enfadando

-Como usted – comento Nick mirando a Castle.

-Si, se va a llamar como él, como una de las personas mas importantes que ha habido en mi vida.- Kate tenia unas ganas inmensa de irse de allí, pero si salía por patas iba a parecer débil, y eso no podía permitírselo.

-Bueno, voy a ir a por el postre- dijo Alexis retirando los platos

-te ayudo- dijo Nick levantándose.

-Martha fui a ver tu obra en el teatro, me encanto por cierto.- A Martha eso le pillo por sorpresa y a Rick También.

-¿Fuiste?

-Si si, no pude ir con Espo Ryan y Lanie porque yo tenia ese dia turno de noche, pero al dia siguiente fui.

-Y ¿porque no fuiste a buscarme cuando acabo la obra?

-No se, supuse que estarías ocupada- Marthe le agarro una mano, a Kate le costaba hablar con Martha sin acordarse de Castle y eso lo comprendió la mujer.

-Aquí esta el postre,-se trataba de una tarta de tres chocolate.

Se pusieron a comer, y estuvieron hablando sobre la universidad y otos temas sin importancias. Cuando acabaron el postre Beckett dijo:

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya

-¿Ya?- pregunto Nick

- Si, son las once, y mañana me tengo que levantar a las 5 para trabajar. Y si quiero ser persona me tengo que ir.- dijo esto mientras se levantaba y se puso su abrigo.

-Hija, espero verte muy pronto- dijo Martha abrazándola.

-Yo también.- dijo sonriendo

Alexis la abrazo en le dijo en el oído.

-Espero que nos veamos mas ahora que otra vez somos familia.

-Seguro que si- le sonrió kate

-Me alegra que estés bien Kate- dijo Castle tendiéndole una mano.

-Lo mismo digo- y le apretó la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que Castle le acaricio su mano con su pulgar, enseguida se dio cuenta lo que eso significaba, esos apretones de mano significaba algo especial para los dos, significaba que la deseaba, que la quería besar, Beckett lo miro a los ojos, y sin poder controlarlo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se formo en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo aparto la mirada y la mano, y se puso seria.

-Kyra- dijo estrechando la mano y poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su cara

-Kate- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero la suya no era falsa.

-Bueno Nick, hablamos pronto, y que no se te ocurra hablar a tu madre de nada ¿eh?- dijo abrazando a su primo.

-No te preocupes que no, a ver si dentro de unos días me llego por tu casa. Y ten cuidado

-No te preocupes. Adios- Dijo hacia los demás.

Beckett llego a su apartamento, no se podía creer lo que había vivido ese dia, lo había vuelto a ver, a ÉL, y estaba con otra, y encima iban a tener un hijo. Estaban unidos por el destino, pensó Beckett. Y se acostó, pensando en él, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos azules, en como la besaba, pero sobre todo pensó en aquel apretón de manos que le había dado esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett se despertó a las 5, se ducho se tomo un café y cogió el coche, pero no fue hacia a la comisaria sino al laboratorio forense, tenía que ver a su amiga, tenía que ver a Lanie. Cuando llego su amiga aun no estaba así que se sentó en una camilla, en una de esas camillas donde los cadáveres pasaban sus últimas horas. Pasado unos diez minutos entro Lanie en la sala, con un café, y unas carpetas en las manos.

-Chica, que susto me has dado- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón. Kate le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo Beckett, Lanie la miro con cara rara, no tendría porque estar allí, no tenían ningún caso en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?- pregunto Lanie

-Nada, ¿no puedo venir a verte?- Lanie la miro con cara de no creerla, no era tonta y conocía muy bien a su amiga.- Esta bien, lo vi.

-¿A quién?- Lanie puso cara de no entender nada.

-A él, a Castle

-¿Viste la entrevista entonces?

-No

-¿Entonces? Kate no te estoy entendiendo.- dijo sentándose en una silla. Kate se levanto de la camilla y se sentó en otra silla, frente a su amiga.

-Ayer vi a Castle.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?- pregunto Lanie alucinando.

-Lo vi en la cena. Mi primo está saliendo con Alexis, y él pues estaba allí.

-¿En serio?- Lanie no se lo creyó.

-Si, y tuve que cenar con él y con su noviecita- dijo poniendo mala cara

-¿Tiene novia?- pregunto mirando fijamente a su amiga, sabía que estaba mal.

-Si, Kyra, su ex, ¿te acuerdas de ella?- Lanie asintió- Está embarazada Lanie, de casi nueve meses, va a tener un hijo con otra, ¿Qué le importe yo, eh?- y ahí ya no pudo mas y se derrumbo, Lanie se acerco a ella y la abrazo, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía llorar a Beckett, desde que estuvieron en el hospital y Castle tuvo una pelea con ella, la pelea que provoco la ruptura, después de eso Beckett no dejo que nadie mas la viera llorar.

-Cariño, ha pasado un año, tienes que pasar página, además fuiste tu la que no querías hablar con él- dijo Lanie acariciándole la cabeza

-Lo se, que fui yo la que no quise saber nada de él, pero Lanie, lo quiero, sigo enamorada, y pensar que él se ha podido olvidar de mi en tan solo 3 meses… ¿Qué fui para él? ¿Solo una persona que se lo puso difícil y con la que se quiso desahogar?

-No digas eso Kate, Castle te quiso, y estuvo enamorado de ti durante años, todos lo saben. Seguro que empezó con Kyra para poderse olvidar de ti, y la dejo embarazada por error.

-No Lanie, ella es más que un polvo para olvidarse de mi, ella fue la que se le escapo, ¿y si todo este tiempo ha estado enamorado de ella y ha estado conmigo por estar con alguien?

-No ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te pidió matrimonio.

-¿Y? ya se había casado dos veces Lanie, porque me pidiera matrimonio no significaba que me amase. – Kate seguía llorando.

-Kate, él estuvo enamorado de ti, te lo puedo asegurar ¿si?

-Joder Lanie, ¿con quien estas? ¿Qué estas de su parte?- dijo un poco mas enfadada pero aun llorando.

-No estoy de su parte Beckett, pero lo que te digo es que tu tampoco quisiste saber nada de él, asi que ha rehecho su vida, tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-Si, tiene derecho, pero ¿en tres meses?

-Te arrepientes ¿verdad?

-¿De que?

-De no haberle devuelto las llamadas.

-No, me he dado cuenta de que no ha cambiado, de que sigue siendo el mismo mujeriego que era antes, los hombres como él no cambian. Solo buscan ir de flor en flor.

-No seas injusta, rompisteis por una cosa totalmente ajena a que él fuera un mujeriego, y si ahora está con otra tiene derecho Kate, tu no quisiste volver.

-Lo se, pero es que…

-Te duele, porque lo quieres. Además tu también has estado con otros hombres desde que rompisteis.

-Si pero no ha funcionado porque aun pensaba en él.

-Lo se, y seguro que él ha pensado en ti, pero las cosas cambias y tienes que seguir para adelante, él lo ha hecho, asi que tu también puedes.

-Gracias Lanie- y abrazo a su amiga- Sera mejor que me vaya ya a la comisaria, tengo trabajo.

-Vale, pero si te sientes mal o algo no dudes en llamarme ¿vale?

-Si, pero como le digas a Espo algo de lo que hemos hablado aquí, o que he visto a Castle o que he llorado, serás la siguiente en estar sobre una de esas camillas ¿entendido?- dijo seria pero sonriendo.

-Totalmente claro.

Beckett se encamino hacia la comisaria Cuando llego Espo y Ryan ya estaban allí.

-Buenos días jefa- dijo Espo

-Buenos días, ¿algo nuevo?

-Nada

-¿Qué esto?- dijo cogiendo un sobre que había en su mesa.

-No se, estaba ahí cuando llegamos- respondió Ryan- quizás sea de un admirador secreto- dijo levantando las cejas.

-Muy gracioso- dijo en tono divertido. Se fijo que el sobre no tenia sello, ni estaba escrito, eso quería decir que alguien la había dejado allí. La abrió y no le gusto nada lo que había escrito. Espo y Ryan al ver la cara de preocupación que puse Beckett se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Espo

-Mirad- dijo tendiéndole la nota a Espo- Ryan tienes razón es un admirador.

La nota esta formada con letras recortadas de revistas, y tenia un mensaje muy claro: NIKKI DEBE MORIR.

-Tienes que decírselo a Gates.

-Si- y se fue hacia el despacho de la capitana seguida de Espo y Ryan.

-¿Se puede señor?- dijo asomando la cabeza

-Pase inspectora- Espo y Ryan también entraron- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Han dejado este sobre en mi mesa y esto es lo que tenia dentro.- le entrego la carta a la capitana, esta se puso las gafas y la leyó, luego se las quito y miro a los detectives.

-¿Es la primera cara que le mandan inspectora?

-Si

-Se la mandan a usted porque Nikki Heat esta basada en usted. Esposito revise todas las cámaras en busca de alguien fuera de lugar, Ryan hable con el seguridad de la puerta de entrada y con los policía de esta planta. Yo hablare con el señor Castle

-¿Con Castle?- pregunto Beckett sin comprender

-Si, él es el autor y puede que haya recibido alguna carta. Espere mientras llamo.- La capitán marco un número y espero unos segundos

-Hola, ¿está el señor Castle?- alguien le contesto- Soy la capitán Gates de la comisaria 12.- Beckett se fijo en las dureza de las palabras de su jefa, y es que Castle al principio le caía fatal pero poco a poco le cogió cariño, pero todo el cariño que le cogió despareció cuando se separo de Beckett.

-Señor Castle soy la capitán Gates, quería preguntarle si ha recibido alguna carta de algún admirador algo extraña.-Castle le contesto algo- No se lo puedo decir señor, se trata de una investigación policial.- Castle volvió a hablar- todos están bien, seño Castle gracias por su tiempo. Adiós.- colgó el teléfono y miro a Beckett- El señor Castle no ha recibido ninguna carta, así que supongo que el sospechoso ira a por usted.

-Capitan hace algunos años hubo un tipo que se obsesiono conmigo, bueno con Nikki y mato a personas dejando mensajes, y cuando creímos que el tipo había muerto, exploto mi casa conmigo adentro, lo cogimos debido a que encontramos su casa, ¿puede ser él?

-Podria ser Beckett, ¿se acuerda de su nombre?

-Si, Scott Dunn. -La capitán tecleo su nombre en el ordenador.

-Esta libre.

-¿Cómo? Si le cayo la perpetua.

-Así es, pero al parecer cometieron algún delito y no respetaron sus derechos y solo ha cumplido cuatro años de conde, lleva 6 meses libre.

-¿Puede ser el nuestro hombre?

-Puede ser, pero no descartemos que pueda haber sido otro pirado. Esposito venga.- dijo gritando hacia Esposito que estaba en su ordenador. – Mire a ver si este hombre aparece en las grabaciones- dijo tendiéndole la foto de Scott que había imprimido.

-Beckett, ayude a Ryan, a ver si alguien ha visto algo.

- Si señor.

Pasaron horas hablando con policías del departamento de homicidios y de todos los demás pero nadie había visto nada raro o no se habían fijado.

-Me parece increíble, alguien se cuela en una comisaria llenas de polis y nadie lo ve- dijo Beckett agotada después de no encontrar nada.

-¿Y si entro como entro el 3XA? ¿Vestido de poli? La última vez hizo eso para que no lo viéramos en las fotos ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, seguro que entro disfrazado de poli, pero seguro que nadie se fijo en él, y también llevara barba o perilla para que no nos demos cuenta de quién es. Vamos a decirle a Espo lo que tenemos que buscar en las cámaras.- Pero Espo iba hacia ellos con mala cara.

-Espo tenemos que….-empezó Ryan pero Javier lo interrumpió.

-Tenemos un asesinato.- dijo mostrando un papel

-Bien ocuparos vosotros dos, yo me quedo re….- empezó Kate pero Espo la interrumpió.

-Beckett, la dirección es la casa de Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett se levanto cogió su abrigo y salió disparada hacia su coche. Iba conduciendo a toda velocidad y con la sirena puesta iba rezando porque no fuera nadie de la familia de Castle. ¿Pero sino quien seria? También rezo porque su primo no fuera, podía estar allí. Kate estaba apunto de llorar, pero por su cabeza solo pasaban las peores cosas. Beckett llego y subió hacia el loft sin esperar a Ryan y a Esposito, pero escucho que estos iban detrás. Beckett iba por el pasillo y vio los pies de una mujer que asomaban desde el interior de la casa de Castle, Kyra se imagino, y rogo que no fuera ella. Llego a la puerta y se asomo a ver el cadáver y vio que pertenecía a una mujer rubia que no había visto en su vida. Respiró hondo.

-Tranquila no es nadie conocido- Dijo Lanie que estaba junto al cadáver, Beckett ni la había visto.

-Lanie, menos mal que no es nadie conocido, me había asustado. ¿Qué ha pasado?- en ese momento llegaron Espo y Ryan, y escucharon lo que Lanie iba a decir.

-La causa de la muerte ha sido las 5 balas que le han metido por el pecho, pero no la han matado aquí, asi que la mataron y la transportaron hasta aquí y la pusieron sobre la puerta de la entrada, cuando Castle fue a abrir se le cayo encima.

-¿Os suena?- pregunto Beckett mirando a Ryan y a Espo

-Es él, hizo lo mismo la ultima vez, pero la anterior vez fue en tu casa- dijo Ryan

-¿ya sabéis quien es el asesino? Cada vez sois mejores chicos.- dijo Lanie mirando a los detectives con sorpresa.

-Si, el asesino se ha delatado a si mismo, ha dejado en la comisaria una amenaza contra Beckett y ahora esto, es el mismo tipo que exploto su casa

-¿Qué?- dijo Castle que se había acercado al ver a los detectives.

-Esto es una investigación policial, si no le importa apartarse para que podamos seguir investigando- Dijo Espo con muy mala cara.

-Vamos Sito, cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Para ti soy detective Esposito- dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- Detective Beckett deberíamos tomar declaración a los que estaban aquí ¿no?- pregunto a Kate que ni se había vuelto para mirar a Castle que estaba en su espalda.

-Sí, me pido a Martha- dijo girándose sobre sus talones y caminado hacia su ex suegra

-Eso no vale- dijo Espo, tras decirlo miro a Castle a los ojos- Pues yo me pido a Alexis- y la busco con la mirada.

-No está, no ha vuelto de la universidad aun- dijo Castle mirando a Espo- Pero si no quieres hablar conmigo puedes hablarlo con Kyra- y la señalo. Ryan y Espo se quedaron congelados sobre todo al ver la barriga de esta. Espo miro con muy mala cara a Castle y se dirigió hacia la embarazada.

-Bueno Castle, pues yo contigo- dijo Ryan con una pequeña sonrisa

Kate se sentó en el sofá con Martha

-Martha tranquilízate, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues veras, no lo se, estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, Richard dijo que iba a comprar la cena y al abrir la puerta cayo esa mujer, mi hijo le busco el pulso pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta.

-Para no estalo, le han metido 5 tiros.

-Pues nosotros no hemos escuchado nada Katherine

-No la han matado aquí, pero la han puesto aquí apropósito.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar Martha. Gracias por ayudar.

Beckett se levanto y se dirigió hacia Espo y Ryan que habían terminado también.

-Nadie ha oído nada- dijo Espo

-¿Estás bien Beckett?- pregunto Ryan

-Si si, ¿Por qué?

-Hombre estamos en casa de Castle y esta su ex embarazada ahí mismo- dijo mirando hacia Kyra.

-Bueno si, pero yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- pregunto Espo

-Si, una larga historia.- Beckett se fue hacia donde estaban Martha Castle y Kyra.

-¿Quién ha sido la última persona en abrir o cerrar esa puerta?

-Alexis, esta mañana a las 8, cuando se fue a la universidad.- Respondió Castle

-Bien, hablad con los vecinos y mirad…-pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Detective Beckett, ¿hay un asesinato en casa de Castle después de recibir usted una amenaza y no me avisa?- La capitán Gates estaba allí.

-Señor, salimos corriendo, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
-¿Que amenaza?- pregunto Castle, pero nadie le respondió.

-Si la vida de una agente esta en peligro quiero ser informada, y más ahora que la amenaza ha alcanzado al señor Castle.

-Creo que exagera un poco Capitán.

-Ese hombre puso un explosivo en su casa, no exagero. Bien, quiero unas patrullas vigilando la casa de Castle y otra vigilando la de Beckett.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- volvió a preguntar Castle

-Señor Castle, esta mañana hemos encontrado en la mesa de la inspectora Beckett una carta donde se podía leer, NIKKI DEBE MORIR, de ahí mi llamada, investigando nos hemos dado cuenta que el mismo hombre que puso explosivos y los detono con Beckett dentro, ha sido liberado por un error del FBI y creemos que sigue obsesionado con Nikki Heat, y ahora también con usted, por ser su creador.

-¿Y saben algo de él?- Pregunto Castle

-No

-Esta nota estaba en la ropa de la victima- dijo Lanie acercándose y mirando de reojo a Castle.

-NIKKI DEBE MORIR- Leyó Gates- La amenaza principal sigue siendo para usted Beckett, pero ha dejado el cuerpo aquí dando a entender que vosotros también estáis en peligro, sabe donde vivís.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto Alexis que acababa de entrar y había visto el cadáver en el suelo. Tenia mala cara debido a la sorpresa, pero peor cara tenía Nick que acababa de aparecer.

-¿E… eso…eso…es un muer…to? Creo que voy a vomitar- Y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-Voy a ver como esta- dijo Beckett yendo detrás de él.

-¿Qué hace un muerto aquí?- Dijo Alexis mirando a Lanie que había vuelto al lado del cadáver. Pero fue la Capitán Gates quien le respondió.

-Alguien la ha dejado en la puerta, cuando tu padre abrió le cayó encima. Doctora Parish será mejor que se la lleve al depósito.

-Si señor- y con la mano aviso para que se llevaran el cadáver.

-En cuanto a ustedes, no quiero que salga de casa, por lo menos por ahora, Alexis no podrás ir a la universidad no quiero poneros en peligro ¿De acuerdo?- dijo refiriéndose a la familia Castle y a Kyra

-Si señor- dijo Castle

-¿Y usted quién es?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Nick que acababa de salir del baño acompañado de Kate.

-Soy...el novio de Alexis- dijo aun pálido.

-¿Vive aquí?

-No, vivo en mi casa

-Pues váyase a su casa a descansar, algún agente le acompañara.

-Yo le acompaño señor, es mi primo.

-¿Su primo?- puso con cara de asombro

-Si

-Esta bien, pero después váyase a su casa inspectora.

-Ni hablar, vuelvo a la comisaria.

-Inspectora he dicho que vuelva a su casa, allí habrá una patrulla para vigilar su casa.

-Pero Capitán…

-No hay nada mas que discutir.

Beckett cogió a su primo por el brazo y se fue con muy mala cara

-Esposito y Ryan, hablen con la familia de la víctima, nos vemos en la comisaria.

Beckett llego a su casa después de dejar a Nick en su casa. Estaba amenazada por un loco que quiso matarla, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, en lo único que pensaba es que lo había vuelto a ver, de no verlo durante un año entero a verlo dos veces en 24 h, y seguro que durante esa semana lo iba a ver más, al fin y al cabo había aparecido un cadáver en su casa y ella llevaba la investigación, de repente sonó el teléfono y la saco de sus pensamientos. Cogió el móvil y vio que no era nadie conocido.

-Beckett

-Soy Castle- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Beckett se quedo paraliza, no se lo esperaba. Justo después de romper ella borro su numero así que no lo tenía en la memoria del teléfono.- ¿Beckett estas ahí?

-Si...si estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto borde

-Quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes por lo de la amenaza y todo- dijo nervioso, sabía que Beckett le iba a colgar de un momento a otro.

-Estoy bien.-contesto secamente.

-Veras, siento mucho esto que te está pasando, es por mi culpa, si no hubiera escrito ese libro no te pasaría esto.

-Esto ya lo hablamos en su momento Castle, es un pirado y…al contrario que tu, yo no te voy a echar la culpa de algo que no puedes controlar- y colgó el teléfono, no sabía que hacer, y tampoco quería hablar con él, no estaba preparada. Así que se fue a la cama con el estomago vacio, y por más que lo intento apenas consiguió dormir.

-¿Te ha colgado?- preguntaba Martha a su hijo al ver la cara de frustración de este.

-Si, pero por lo menos me ha cogido el teléfono- dijo con cara de pena.

-Hijo, lo que le dijiste fue muy duro, y lo sabes, es normal que este así- Martha le cogió la mano a su hijo.

-Lo se madre, pero le pedí perdón, le deje miles de mensajes suplicando que me perdonase.

-Si Richard, pero tienes que entenderla, quizás poco a poco puedas volver hablar con ella.

-Ojala, la sigo queriendo madre- dijo abrazando a su madre.

-Lo sé, y ella también a ti.

-¿Qué?- dijo separándose de su madre y mirándola

-Oh vamos, solo había que fijarse en la manera con la que te miraba durante la cena.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy segura hijo, y ahora sino te importa me voy a dormí, necesito descansar.- Y beso a su hijo en la frente

-Si yo también me voy.

Castle se dirijo hacia la cama, se puso su pijama y se acostó, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella sonrisa que le enamoro hace ya 7 años, en los besos que se habían dado, en las caricia, en todo lo vivido con ella, solo podía pensar en ella, si saber que a mas de 20 manzanas de su loft, la mujer de sus sueños también estaba pensando en él.

El teléfono de Beckett sonó.

-Beckett- dijo adormilada

-Tenemos otro cuerpo

-¿Dónde?

-En la 22, bloque 3 piso 4 puerta B

-Es la casa de mi primo- dijo incorporándose

Beckett se vistió a toda prisa y se encamino hacia alli, cuando llego ya estaban allí Espo, Ryan y Lanie.

-Tu primo está bien, esta dentro. El cuerpo estaba en la puerta dejado de caer, como en casa de Castle, pero tu primo no lo ha descubierto, ha sido el vecino de enfrente que Salía para trabajar y lo vio.

-También le han pegado 5 tiros, y tiene la misma nota- dijo Lanie- y obviamente no lo han matado aquí. Pero te diere mas cuando me lo lleve al laboratorio.

-Vale, vosotros dos preguntar a los vecinos, yo voy a hablar con Nick.

Beckett entro en casa de su primo y lo vio en el sofá sentado, mirando a algún punto de la pared.

-Eey, ¿estas bien?

-Me han dejado un muerto en la puerta.- dijo mirando el mismo sitio de la pared.

-Ya… bueno a mi también me lo dejaron.

-Pero yo no soy poli, ¿Por qué me lo han dejado?

-No se, supongo que es una amenaza a mis seres querido, y eres el único que vive en Nueva York, ya que mi padre lleva meses en Europa.

-Sera eso.

-Beckett, la Capitán quiere verte, dice que lleves a Nick a la comisaria- dijo Ryan asomándose por la puerta.

-Vale, vamos Nick.

Ambos llegaron a la comisaria, Kate iba por delante de su primo y este la seguía, llamo a la puerta de Gates, el despacho y la puerta tenían las persianas echadas, y escucho un ''adelante´´. Cuando entro se encontró con los ojos azueles que tanto la enloquecían, allí estaba Castle, de pie junto a Alexis, en las sillas estaban Martha, y la mujer que Kate mas odiaba en ese momento, Kyra. Alexis al ver a Nick salió corriendo y lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntaba Alexis preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno inspectora, se preguntara porque os he reunido a todos aquí ¿verdad?.- dijo Gates al ver la cara de Kate

-Pues si

-Bueno, el caso ha pasado a manos del FBI, que lo cogerán a partir de mañana. Y yo he hablado con mis superiores y hemos decidido que vosotros 6 deben estar juntos en un especie de piso franco, por seguridad más que nada, ya que todos han sido amenazados. Así que hemos decidido enviarlos al piso que hay en la 53 pero el seño Castle ha decidido que el pagara de su bolsillo la suite de un hotel que tiene 3 habitaciones con camas de matrimonio y así ninguno dormirá solo en el sofá o en las camas mala que ofrecía el piso franco. Las reglas es que siempre tienen que dormir de dos en dos, y nada de que uno se quede solo en el salón, puede entrar el tipo en un descuido y matar al que este solo. Beckett le dejaremos su arma pero obviamente tendras que ir.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba Kate incrédula- de ninguna manera, vamos me niego.

-Es que no le estoy preguntando si quiere ir Beckett, es una orden. Sera informada de cualquier cosa que pase pero no podrá salir de la habitación.

-Pero señor, soy policía, no me tienen porque vigilar, se cuidarme yo solita, además voy armada.

-¿Ah si?¿Cree que por llevar una pistola y ser policía no le puede pasar nada? Le recuerdo que este tipo le exploto la casa, también le han metido una bala por el pecho, se ha quedado atrapada en un coche que se cayó al rio, encerrada con un tigre, y se ha pasado horas sobre una bomba que casi la hace volar en mil pedazos, no veo que le haya servido mucho ser policía o llevar un arma- Beckett se quedo cayada y aparto la vista de su jefa.- Bien, vayan a sus casas a recoger ropa y luego hacia el hotel. Aquí tiene la dirección-y le tendió un papel con una dirección a Beckett, Castle ya sabia donde estaba el hotel- . Habrá un par de policías en la puerta principal del hotel y otros dos en la planta, no se quedaran en la puerta para no levantar sospecha. Y ahora váyanse para el hotel.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?- pregunto Beckett.

-No- Castle se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse.- ¿Qué hacen aquí aun? Váyanse.

Beckett soltó un bufido muy cabreada y salió por la puerta. Espo y Ryan no se atrevieron a preguntar-

-Kate espérame, que voy contigo en el coche- decía Nick mientras salía corriendo detrás de su prima. Pero Beckett tuvo que esperar el ascensor, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban ya todos allí, se montaron en el ascensor con un silencio incomodo. Castle sabía que Beckett estaba maldiciendo por dentro a Gates, ella odiaba que la humillaran de esa forma, encima delante de todos.

Una vez recogida la ropa de Nick y de Kate, se encaminaron hacia el hotel de lujo.

-No entiendo porque estas tan cabreada, vamos a ir a un hotel de lujo gratis, con tu escritor favorito, y encima no tienes que ir a trabajar, vale que estemos amenazados de muerte, pero puedes ver la parte positiva.- Kate se ahorro el contestar que estaba cabreada porque iba a estar encerrada en una suite con su ex prometido y su novia actual.

-No me gusta que me vigilen y me cuiden como si fuera una niña pequeña, yo se cuidarme.

-Bueno vale pero Carpe Diem, aprovecha el momento. Tienes que disfrutar- Si disfrutar, lo que quiero es liarme a tiros, pensó Kate.

No se podía creer lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo un día, quien le iba a decir a ella que después de llorar como una niña al ver a su escritor por la televisión iba tener que convivir con él en un hotel dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Se le hacia un nudo en la garganta solo el imaginárselo recién levantado con el pelo revuelto, le encantaba todas la mañanas que habían pasado juntos, los arrumacos en la cama, los besos de buenos días, el preparar el desayuno y que él la cogiera por la cintura y le plantara un beso en el cuello, de esos que a ella tanto le gustaba, que él sabia que era su punto débil. Y ahora iba a ver lo mismo lo vería recién levantado, pero el beso de buenos días no iba a ser para ella, sino para Kyra y no sabia si estaba preparada para aquello.

Por su parte Castle iba conduciendo su coche hacia el hotel iban en total silencio, y Castle solo imaginaba que ahora tenia la mejor oportunidad para hablar con Beckett, se moría de ganas de poder verla todos los días, y pedía a todos los dioses que su estancia en el hotel fuera lo mas duradera posible, intentaría arreglar las cosas con la mujer de la que mas había estado enamorado en su vida, intentaría que Beckett le volviera sonreír o que le dedicara una de esas miradas que le volvía loco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pues sin querer anoche volvi a subir el capitulo 5, lo siento mucho! Bueno espero que os gusteee y que dejeis alguna reviews! jajajajaja**

En la recepción ya estaban todos esperando a Nick y a Kate.

-Bien, ya estáis aquí, vamos a nuestra habitación- dijo Castle con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kate y se iba hacia el ascensor.

En el ascensor hubo un silencio incomodo parecido al de la comisaria, exceptuando por las miradas que se lanzaban Alexis y Nick. Llegaron a la habitación, era bastante grande tenía un salón principal con una televisión, dos sofás enormes, después había una chimenea con otro sofá enfrente, y en una esquina había un gran piano de cola. En la parte derecha del salón había una cocina perfectamente adaptada al salón, era estilo loft como la casa de Castle. Y junto a la cocina había otra puerta, uno de los dormitorios. En la parte izquierda había dos puertas que correspondía a los otros dormitorios. Y enfrente de ellos había una puerta que llevaba a la pequeña terraza.

-Vaya, esto es increíble. –dijo Nick mirando toda la habitación alucinando- me siento alguien importante.

-Pues no te sientas tan importantes que estas aquí porque han dejado un muerto en tu puerta.-dijo Kate al lado suyo.

-Déjame disfrutar el momento ¿vale?- dijo Nick mirándola

-Vale vale, pero no te emociones que esto no pasa todos los días- dijo sonriéndole.

Todos entraron y dejaron las cosas en una esquina, la que llevaba mas maletas era Kyra, llevaba una por si tenía que salir para el hospital ya que le quedaba poco para dar a luz.

-Bueno ¿repartimos ya las habitaciones?

-Todo a su tiempo Nick, ahora acomodaos que yo preparo la comida.

Martha y Kira se sentaron juntas en uno de los sofás mientras hablaban del embarazo de esta, Alexis se fue con su padre hacia la cocina a preparar algo y Nick fue a coger algo de su maleta.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Kate

-Aquí esta- dijo sacando su X-box.

-¿Enserio te has traído la consola?

-Claro, si no me muero de aburrimiento.

-Chico cada vez me caes mejor- dijo Castle acercándose a ambos- ¿Qué juegos has traído?

-Pues el Call of Duty, y uno de Star War- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, me encantan después jugamos ¿eh?, Kate ¿Qué se te apetece comer?

-Lo que queráis me da igual- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las ventanas donde echo todas las cortinas y encendió la luz

-¿Por que enciendes la luz si es de día aun querida?- pregunto sin entender Martha

-Porque cabe la posibilidad que el pirado sea aspirante a francotirador y nos dispare del edificio de enfrente, ya lo hicieron cuando protegía a Eric Bond así que no me arriesgo.

-¿Has protegido a Bond?- Pregunto Kyra

-Si

-Seguro que le tiraste los trastos- dijo Nick mientras enchufaba la X-Box, Castle y Alexis los escuchaban mientras preparaban la comida.

-Pues no listo, no le tire los trastos, fue al revés.

-¿Qué Bond quería ligar contigo?- pregunto su primo riendo- Venga ya, no seas mentirosa

-No te estoy mintiendo, me intento besar y yo me aparte, aun tengo su número en mi teléfono.

-Si claro, y yo tengo el número de Julia Roberts- dijo riendo- Si es verdad déjame llamarlo

-Vale pero desde tu numero, si lo llamas desde el mío pensara que soy yo.- Beckett fue hacia su móvil y le paso el numero a su primo.

-Como sea mentira te enteras- espero y al tercer tono alguien contesto.- ¿Eric Bond?

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién habla?

-¿En serio eres Eric Bond?

-Si ¿Quién eres tu?- y en ese momento Nick colgó el teléfono.

-¿Tienes el numero de Eric Bond, estas soltera desde hace un año, y aun no lo has llamado? Estás loca.

-Ves como no miento- dijo riendo

-¿Por qué no tienes una cita con él?- ante esta pregunta a Castle se le cayó una bandeja vacía que estaba sacando del horno, Beckett sabia que se había puesto celoso y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Porque no quiero.

-No diga que no te gusta porque me gusta hasta mi- dijo riendo- Alexis es broma ¿eh? A mi solo me gustas tu.

-No se, no me apetece quedar con él.

-Y ¿Por qué te quitaste cuando te beso?

-Porque…tenía pareja en aquel momento.- dijo con tristeza

-Pues ya lo tenías que querer para no dejarte besar por Bond.

-¿Tu te hubieras dejado o que?- pregunto Alexis acercándose con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Besar por un tío? Ni de broma.

-¿Y si fuera Taylor Swift?- preguntó colocándose enfrente de su novio y cruzando los brazos. Nick trago saliva.

-No…no…Tampoco

-Ya… seguro. Anda vamos a jugar a la X-box- los dos se sentaron en el sofá enfrente de la tele y se pusieron a jugar y a hacerse carantoñas, darse besos, se les veía muy enamorados. Kyra y Martha volvieron a su conversación de embarazos, que si le dolía la espalda, que si tenía los pies hinchados… Castle por su parte estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y Beckett estaba allí de pie sin saber qué hacer, no se iba a acercar a Alexis y a Nick porque estaban en un momento intimo, y obviamente tampoco iba a hablar del embarazo de Kyra, miro hacia Castle y por un momento pensó en acercarse pero enseguida su mente le dijo: ¿estás loca? Así que se fue hacia la maleta y saco un libro de Stephen King que empezó a leer sentada en el sofá.

Pasado como una hora Beckett seguía inmersa en su lectura y no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su libro, una mano le toco el hombro y la sobresalto.

-Vaya, leyendo a la competencia- dijo Castle sonriéndole- la comida ya está en la mesa- Kate asintió y se levanto. Richard le dijo donde sentarse y cuando Beckett vio su plato de comida una sonrisa que no pudo controlar se le formo en la cara, Castle que estaba sentado en frente al ver su sonrisa se sintió satisfecho. La comida era el plato favorito de Kate, pescado al horno con verduras, pero se fijo en que los plato de los demás tenían todos patatas al horno, menos el suyo que las tenia frita, Castle sabia que a ella le encantaban asi. Beckett levanto la mirada y miro a Castle, él también la estaba mirando a ella, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara que a Kate le parecieron horas.

-Que aprovechen- dijo Martha mirando a Kate y su hijo y sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Esto esta buenísimo Rick- dijo Kyra sonriendo.

-¿Qué te esperaba? Lo he hecho yo- y puso cara de chulo.

-¿Sabréis cuanto tiempo nos tendremos que quedar aquí? Lo digo porque no quiero perder muchas clases de la universidad- pregunto Alexis.

-Pues supongo que hasta que lo cojan- aclaro Castle comiendo

-¿Y si no lo cogen? ¿Qué nos vamos a llevar aquí toda la vida?

-Tranquila que no Alexis, si Scott no actúa durante una semana y no encuentra nada sobre él, nos dejaran libre.

-Bueno, prefiero que lo cojan, estaré mas tranquila. ¿Bueno y que vamos a hacer todo el dia?

-Jugar a la X-box- dijo Nick

-Eso es para dos personas somos 6, podemos jugar a algún juego.

-¿A cuál?- pregunto Kyra. Beckett pensó: esta mujer no sabe hacer nada más que preguntar.

-Pues no sé, pensad alguno.

-¿Jugamos al pictionary?- volvió a hablar Kyra

-Por mi genial- dijo Castle

-Venga- dijo Nick – ¿hay que buscar un cuaderno o algo no?

-Yo traigo cuadernos grandes, era para repasar mientras estábamos aquí.- dijo al ver la cara de su padre.

-En serio no se ha quien has salido tan responsable- dijo Castle mirándola alucinando.

-Pues a mi, hijo- dijo Martha.

-¿En serio madre?- dijo el escritor divertido.

-Sabes que no. Bueno Alexis trae tu cuaderno, y un rotulador.

-Voy

-¿Kate, juegas?- pregunto Castle.

-Emm…si

-Bien.

Alexis apareció con un cuaderno de dibujo y unos rotuladores.

-¿por parejas no?- pregunto Martha

-Claro abuela

-Bien yo me pongo con Katherine, tu con Nick, y Richard con Kyra.

-De acuerdo

Todos se sentaron en el sofá, empezaron a jugar Alexis y Nick. La verdad es que Nick no dibujaba muy bien y era muy difícil adivinar que era.

-Una guitarra!- Nick negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Un laúd! – Volvía a negar- un Ukelele

-Se acabo el tiempo- dijo Castle

-Un violín, un maldito violín, como se ha ocurrido un laúd antes que un violín

-¿Y donde esta el arco?

-¿Qué arco?

-Con lo que se toca el violín, que torpe eres- dijo riendo- Papa te toca.

Castle se levanto, y fue hacia el cuaderno cogió una tarjeta que había al lado y la leyó.

-Preparado, listo ya- dijo Alexis entusiasmada

Castle empezó a dibujar una especie de cementerio y Kyra empezó a hablar

-Tumba, muerto, zombi- Castle negaba a todo - fantasmas- Castle dibujo una pala, y Beckett pensó hacia sus adentros: enterrar. – enterrador, hombre…

-Tiempo- dijo Alexis. Castle miro a Kyra con cara de ¿en serio no la sabias?

-¿Qué era?

-Enterrar, si hay un cementerio, y una pala ¿Qué va a ser?- Beckett sonrió satisfecha- Beckett te toca- y le tendió el rotulador, cuando ella fue a cogerlo sus dedos se rozaron lo que provoco una mirada entre ambos y un sonrojo por parte de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia las tarjetas, la leyó y Alexis dijo:

-Preparadas listas, ya- Kate empezó a dibujar una montaña.

-Montaña, ladera, sierra…-intentaba adivinar Martha, Kate dibujo unas casas en ruinas o cosas así- ¡Machu Picchu!

-Siiiiii- dijo Kate sonriendo y abrazando a Martha.

-Venga ya, esa era muy fácil- protesto Nick

-Pero porque ella lo ha dibujado bien- le dijo Alexis- si tu lo hubieras hecho jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

-Si claro- sonreía Nick

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y al final ganaron Alexis y Nick. Después Martha y Beckett prepararon la cena.

-Mmmm, hamburguesas con queso, mis favoritas- dijo Castle dándole un beso a su madre en la cabeza.

-Pues a mi no me gusta el queso- dijo Nick acercándose

-A ti te la he puesto sin queso, te conozco demasiado bien- le contesto Kate mirándolo.

-Ish que buena eres, gracias.- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Beckett y lo cogió mientras hacia una de las hamburguesas

-Beckett

-Soy Espo, ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Lo has matado ya?

-Aunque parezca increíble aun no- dijo riendo- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada, la autopsia no ha revelado nada nuevo, las victimas no tienen ninguna conexión, por lo menos por ahora. Aunque si la encontramos no nos dirá nada de Scott.

-¿Habéis investigado sus cuentas o si tiene algún alquiler?

-Lo hemos investigado todo, y nada

-Mirad si algún compañero de prisión ha salido algunos meses antes o después que él e investigarlo, puede que se este quedando en su casa a dormir.

-Vale jefa, y suerte en esa jaula.

-Gracias Espo- concluyo riendo.

-¿Tienen alguna pista?- pregunto Alexis acercándose para poner la mesa.

-Nada, es como si fuera un fantasma. Van a seguir investigando pero no sé si encontraran algo.- y puso la hamburguesa en el pan- vamos a cenar ya.

Todos se sentaron a cenar y hablaron de donde podría estar Scott. Terminaron de cenar Y Alexis y Nick se pusieron a fregar los platos cuando terminaron Alexis se acerco a los demás que estaban de pie charlando, y hablo:

-Bueno, ¿vamos a repartir los cuartos?

-Yo no veo que haya que repartir cuartos- dijo Beckett- Castle y Kyra, tu y Nick, siempre y cuando tu padre no tenga problemas, y tu abuela y yo, sino tu con tu abuela y yo con Nick.

-Ahí está el problema- dijo Castle con una sonrisa que Beckett no supo identificar- yo no puedo dormir con Kyra, porque me muevo mucho en la cama y le puedo pegar alguna patada y me da miedo porque está embarazada.

-Pero ya te habrás acostumbrado a no pegarle patadas- dijo Nick temiendo que su suegro no le dejara dormir con Alexis.- quiero decir en nueve meses te habrás acostumbrado.

-¿Y porque me iba a acostumbrar, sino duermo con ella?

-¿No duerme en la misma cama que su novia?- dijo Nick alucinado

-Oh…¿ella? Ella no es mi novia, es una antigua amiga- dijo triunfal mirando de reojo a Beckett

-¿Ah no? Como vive con ella, y esta embarazada, supuse que…

-Es normal pero no, y ese hijo que espera no es mío. Ella se ha divorciado de su marido hace poco y se ha peleado con su madre así que se ha comprado un piso para ella y para el bebe pero mientras hacen las reformas se ha quedado en mi casa. Y ya solo está esperando que nazca el bebe para marcharse a su casa- Beckett se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar sonreír. Castle no la había olvidado tan pronto, ni estaba con Kyra y tampoco estaba esperando un bebe de ella, en ese momento Kate era la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque no sabía porque si no iba a volver con Castle.

-Ah, pues creía que eran pareja, y como el niño se va a llamar Richard, pues creí eso.

-Se va a llamar Richard, porque él ha sido el que me ha ayudado ofreciéndome la casa y todo cuando yo no tenía nada, es una forma de agradecérselo.- dijo Kyra mirando hacia Kate.

-¿Entonces como repartimos los dormitorios?- Pregunto Castle sonriendo.

-Pues que duerma tu hija contigo, Kyra con Martha y yo con Nick.

-Tú tienes ganas de dormir conmigo ¿eh? ¿Me vas a meter mano o qué?- pregunto Nick divertido a lo que su prima le contesto con un cate.

-Es que yo quiero dormir con Nick, y a mi padre no le importa ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que no me importa, después de haber compartido piso con Pi…- dijo esto con mala cara, aunque se alegraba de que su hija ya no estuviera con el frutariano.

-Pues yo duermo con…Kyra, y Martha con su hijo- a Beckett no le apetecía nada dormir con Kyra, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

-Uy querida creo que eso no va a ser posible, yo ya soy mayor y tengo las piernas mal y como mi hijo me dé una patada me puede hacer daño- dijo Martha sobreactuando

-¿Qué estas mayor? ¿Tu?- miro a Martha y a Alexis, dando a entender que había descubierto su plan. Martha jamás diría algo así de sí misma

-Bueno inspectora, nosotros dos dormimos juntos- dijo Castle sonriendo.

-¿QUE? No, ni de broma vamos que no.

-No queda otra Beckett- Castle seguía sonriendo.

-Si que queda, duermo en el sofá, no me importa- dijo con mala cara, no podía dormir con Castle.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dijo Gates, nada de dormir por separados ni en el sofá- respondió Alexis

-¿Tu te vas a chivar?- pregunto amenazante.

-Ella no, pero yo si- contesto un Nick triunfante- en venganza por cuando tu te chivaste de que rompí aquel jarrón que tanto le gustaba a mi madre.

-No serás capaz- Kate no se podía creer como todos estaban en contra suya

-Prueba y veras.

Kate mato a su primo con la mirada, y dijo algún improperio por lo bajo.

-Bien, vosotros dos dormiréis en esa habitación- dijo Martha refiriéndose a Kate y a Richard, y señalo la habitación que estaba al lado de la cocina. Tras decir esto Kate fue hacia donde estaba su maleta, la cogió y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio no si antes mirar a todos con un profundo odio.


	7. Chapter 7

Entro en el dormitorio muy cabreada, puso la maleta sobre la cama y empezó a deshacerla para guardar la ropa en el armario, a los pocos minutos Castle entro con su maleta, y en total silencio se puso hacer lo mismo que ella hasta que decidió hablar.

-Vamos Beckett, no es la primera vez que duermes conmigo- dijo levantando las cejas intentado que Beckett sonriera pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de odio de Beckett que lo miro durante unos segundo para después seguir guardando la ropa.

-¿No me piensas hablar?

-No-contesto ella sin mirarlo.

-Pues ya me has hablado- dijo sonriendo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio la mirada de Beckett.

-Beckett tenemos que convivir y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, así que será mejor que nos hablemos, vamos a compartir cama.

-Si tienes razón, nos hablaremos de forma cordial, como dos personas que se acaban de conocer.

-Pero nosotros no nos acabamos de conocer.

-Ya lo se, pero como si lo fuéramos

-Pero tenemos una historia.- dijo ya mas serio

-No, tenemos no, teníamos, pero tú acabaste con ella. Así que ahora somos conocidos que nos ha tocado vivir juntos esta amarga experiencia. ¿Vale?

-Vale- dijo serio ante la dureza de ella, ese no era un buen momento para hablar. Vio como la policía cogió el cepillo de diente y la pasta y se fue hacia el baño, Castle decidió seguirla con su cepillo y su pasta también. Se puso al lado suya para lavarse los dientes.

-¿Me ga azegui a toas pagtes?- pregunto Kate como pudo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Zolo hay un baño es egte cuagto.-

-Ya, geguro- terminaron de lavarse los dientes y Kate fue hacia el armario mientras Rick se sentaba en la cama con su móvil.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que Kate cogía el pijama e iba hacia el baño.

-A cambiarme

-¿En serio te vas a cambiar en el baño?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Pues si.

-Vamos Kate, te recuerdo que yo ya he visto tus encantos, no hay nada que no haya visto.- dijo sonriente.

-¿Ah si? Me temo que no has visto todo, por ejemplo no has visto mi nuevo tatuaje-y con eso se encerró en el baño, dejando a Rick con la boca abierta. Al poco tiempo salió con unos shorts y una camiseta de mangas cortas, Castle no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas y perderse en ellas como tantas veces había hecho, le encantaban sus piernas, eran fuertes pero bonitas. Kate fue hacia su mesita de noche y dejo su collar y el reloj de su padre. Castle se levanto y se empezó a desnudar.

-¿Cas..Castle pero que haces?- dijo ella mirándolo, Castle se había quitado la camiseta.

-Cambiarme para ponerme el pijama.

-No lo puedes hacer en el baño como he hecho yo

-Vamos Kate ¿Te vas a asustar por verme en calzoncillo?- Beckett lo fulmino con la mirada y se dio la vuelta para no verlo, pero se fijo que había un espejo pequeño en una parte del cuarto y por ahí lo vigilo, vio como se quitaba los pantalones y veía unos bóxers, Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y ponerse algo colorada tenia tantos buenos momentos con Castle y con sus bóxers, porque no decirlo. Beckett recordó que a parte de funcionar bien como compañeros resolviendo casos, también lo hacían en la cama, siempre uno sabia que hacer para que el otro llegara al máximo placer.

-Inspectora Beckett, ¿no me estará espiando, verdad?- dijo al ver como Kate lo miraba a través del espejo, él tenia una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-¿Yo?...eh…no…no, pues claro que no- dijo metiéndose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

-¿3 negaciones? ¿En serio?- y también se metió en la cama- ¿apago la luz?

-Si.

-Vale- y le dio al botón de la lámpara de la mesita de noche

-Castle, mi pistola esta encima de la mesita de noche, como me metas mano o te acerques solo un poco, te meto un tiro ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Dónde seria el tiro? Es que a lo mejor me arriesgo-dijo divertido. Beckett se giro y quedo cara a cara con él.

-Ahí abajo, para que ya no la uses mas- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en la cara

-Mmm, entonces mejor no me arriesgo- los dos estaban muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, cambiándose una mirada como antaño, las miradas con las que se habían enamorado, con la que podían hablar sin decir palabra. Castle dejo de mirar los ojos de Kate y paso a mirar sus labios, por lo que ella se puso muy nerviosa y carraspeo

-Buenas noches Castle- y se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él. Notaba la respiración de él en su nuca, estaba muy cerca de ella, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, al fin y al cabo seguía queriéndolo, aunque ella intentaba negarlo. Notaba por su respiración que él tampoco estaba dormido. Cada vez Beckett estaba más nerviosa no podía dormir pensando que Richard Castle estaba detrás suya, hacia unos años había soñado con tener a Castle en su cama, en esos años en los que no eran más que amigos pero todo el mundo sabía que el uno estaba enamorado del otro, años después acabo ella en la cama de él, después de un dia terrible en el que casi muere, y en el que dimitió, y el dia que quiso olvidar su pasado, olvidar la venganza por la muerte de su madre para empezar una historia nueva de la mano de él, de Castle. Él se había declarado ese dia, le había dicho que la quería, y ella como una tonta no fue capaz de decirle que ella también lo quería, lo único que hizo fue reprocharle que la traiciono, cosa que no hizo lo único que Castle hizo fue salvarle la vida, por eso después de dimitir se dio un paseo bajo la lluvia por Nueva York para acabar sentada en los columpios donde por primera vez lo vio después del tiroteo, y donde un año después Castle le pidió matrimonio. Después de reflexionar se fue andando hacia casa de Castle toda mojada, y ahí empezó lo que para ella fueron los dos mejores años de su vida. A Beckett se le formo una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, fue en una firma de libros, estuvo esperando horas, ella sola en esa cola, solo para que su escritor favorito y el que le estaba ayudando a superar la muerte de su madre le firmara el libro. Cuando por fin estuvo ante él, el solo le pregunto su nombre y le firmo el libro con un : Para Kate de Richard Castle, y a parte le dijo que le gustaba tener fans tan jovencitas, ella tenia los 20 años recién cumplido.

Beckett se dio cuenta que la respiración de Castle era mas profunda y relajada, ya se había quedado dormido, no pudo evitarlo y se giro para mirarlo, estaba a unos centímetros de ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ¿y si esa sonrisa era porque estaba durmiendo con ella? Pensó Kate, pero enseguida quiso borrar eso de su mente. Estaba guapísimo mientras dormía y ahora fue ella la que no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había besado, los cuales con solo darle un beso le podía arreglar el día, sintió deseo de darle un beso, pero recordó que ya no estaban juntos, que ambos metieron la pata pero ya era tarde, o al menos eso creía ella. El olor de Castle le llego, entre eso y verlo tan cerca, unas ganas enormes de besarlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca le invadió, así que se dio la vuelta y le volvió a dar la espalda para prevenir cualquier cosa. Castle se movió un poco y puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, abrazándola. Beckett se quedo paraliza, el pecho de él estaba contra la espalda de ella, y la estaba abrazando, no sabia que hacer pero después de pensarlo decidió relajarse, y dormir, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Castle se despertó con un olor a cerezas que le invadía, y eso le gustaba. Se fijo que Kate estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo. Tenía su mano en el pecho de él y Castle le cogía de la mano. Richard escucho a su hija hablando en el salón con alguien pero decidió no levantarse, se quedaría ahí disfrutando del momento, hacia ya un año que no estaba tan cerca de ella y volver a tenerla al lado le encantaba. Castle le garraba la mano y se la acariciaba, sin quererlo una lagrima se le derramo, la extrañaba muchísimo, seguía totalmente enamorado de ella y por haber sido un idiota la había perdido, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarla, la iba a recuperar porque nunca se había enamorado tanto de una persona, si se había casados dos veces, pero ni a Meredith ni a Gina la había querido tanto como quería a Kate, hubiera dado la vida por ella si fuera necesario. Oyó un ruidito que procedía de Kate así que paro de acariciarle, quizás se había despertado.

Beckett abrió un poco los ojos, estaba feliz no sabía el porqué pero esa mañana estaba especialmente feliz. Abrió los ojos del todo y se encontró con la nunca de Castle, se fijo y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando

-Mierda- dijo en un susurro, que Castle pudo oír perfectamente y lo que le provoco una sonrisita. Beckett quito su brazo de alrededor de Castle como pudo, sin despertarlo aunque ya lo estuviera, pero ella no lo sabía. Se levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

-Buenos días Kate- dijo su primo desde el sofá donde estaba sentado jugando a la consola, Alexis estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué haces jugando y no ayudando a Alexis?

-Que mal despertar tienes. Me ha dicho que no la ayude.

-Es que tu primo en la cocina es como mi abuela, la comida no es comestible- dijo Alexis riendo.

-No te metas con mi modo de cocinar

-Te ayudo ¿vale?- dijo Kate y se fue hacia la cafetera.

Cuando puso el café se giro para ayudar a Alexis con las tortitas y entonces se fijo, Alexis llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. La cara de Kate se puso seria, muy seria, porque allí estaba entre el corazón y el hombro de la pelirroja, una cicatriz igual que la que ella tenía en el pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

A Beckett le recorrió un escalofrió al ver la cicatriz de Alexis, igual que cuando ella se vio por primera vez la suya. Beckett recordó todo lo que paso aquel día.

-FLASH BAK-

Estaban acostado en la cama del loft de Castle, este estaba despierto observando el cuerpo desnudo de su futura mujer, ya se sabía de memoria cada lunar de su cuerpo. La noche anterior la había disfrutado bastante, como cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían en uno. Castle miro la hora, eran las 8, tenía que despertar a Beckett porque había quedado con Martha y con Alexis para ver vestidos de novias.

-Beckett- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello, pero esta no reaccionaba- Kate, despierta- dijo mientras seguía besando su cuello, empezó a bajar besando su espalda.

-Así no conseguirás que me levante- dijo una Kate adormilada. Se giro quedando enfrente de Castle- Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa de radiante felicidad en su cara.

-Hola dormilona- y se inclino para darle un suave beso en los labios, pero al separarse Kate lo cogió para volverlo a besar pero con pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile y no se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Kate, para, porque si no no te voy a dejar salir del cuarto- dijo separándose pero quedando a centímetros.

-Es que no puedo parar- y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez mas dulcemente pero de repente llamaron a la puerta y alguien hablo desde el otro lado.

-Katherine, ya estoy lista, aunque a Alexis le queda un poco- dijo Martha desde detrás de la puerta.

-Vale, salgo enseguida- dijo alzando la voz.

-Se nos estropeo el plan- Castle puso mala cara.

-Bueno, esta noche lo podemos compensar, vente a mi casa y allí damos riendas suelta a nuestra imaginación- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Mmmm, me encanta esa idea- y se inclino para besarla pero ella rodo por la cama se puso de pie y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo:

-Lo siento Castle pero me están esperando- y se metió en el baño.

Beckett salió al salón donde estaba desayunando los que ahora se habían convertido en su familia.

-Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a servir una taza de café.

-Buenos días, ¿preparada para verte vestida de blanco?- pregunto una Alexis emocionada, Beckett rió y se sentó enfrente de la chica.

-Si, la verdad es que estoy un poquito nerviosa.

-Querida, disfruta el momento, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia- dijo Martha

-Claro, no vas a tener experiencia si te has casado dos veces- dijo riendo Castle

-Pues tú vas a por la tercera boda- Alexis y Kate rieron pero Castle miro a su madre con mala cara.

-Pero a la tercera va la vencida madre- y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente a su prometida.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto Kate al ver que las dos habían terminado

-Si- contestaron a la vez

-Venga, por favor déjame ir, si total te voy a ver el día de la boda.-rogo Castle con voz de pena rodeando a Kate por la cintura.

-No Castle, trae mala suerte- dijo rodeando a su futuro marido por el cuello.

-Pues a Gina la vi.

-Y mira como acabo…

-Touché- Beckett le dio un beso en forma de despedida- Te quiero Kate

-Yo mas Rick- y esta vez fue él quien le planto un beso un poco mas apasionado, pero se tuvieron que separar al escuchar una voz

-Mmm ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Martha desde la puerta principal

-Eh…si- Le dio otro beso- Adiós

-Adios- dijo él con una sonrisa de enamorado.

-Tranquilo hijo, nos encargaremos de que vaya guapísima.

-Siempre lo esta.

Beckett, Alexis y Martha fueron andando por las calles de Nueva york, se dirigían hacia una dirección que les había dado Lanie donde había muchos vestidos de novia.

-¿Bueno y como lo quieres?- pregunto Martha

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se, no tengo ninguno pensado, el que me quede mejor y me guste como queda, ese me llevo.

-Genial, encima Richard me ha dado su tarjeta de crédito asi que podemos gastarnos lo que queramos- dijo Martha sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No no, el vestido me lo compro yo.

-Pero querida, mi hijo me ha dado la tarjeta para comprarlo él y asi que no miremos el precio.

-Pues no lo va a comprar él, el vestido me lo voy a poner yo a si que lo pago yo.

-Pero Kate…- empezó a hablar Alexis

-No Alexis, no hay nada que discutir, el vestido me lo compro yo.

-Que cabezota eres…- dijo Martha mirándola.

-No sabes cuánto.-dijo sonriendo

Algunos minutos después llegaron a la tienda.

-Hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- dio la dependienta con una voz de pito, era bajita rubia y con el pelo liso.

-Si, venimos buscando un vestido de novia para mi.

-Ah bien, y ¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Pues no lo he pensado aun, pensaba mirar alguno y el que más me gustara me lo compraría.

-Bien, pues le enseño alguno y se lo prueba, y así se hace una idea- ahora miro a Alexis y a Martha.- ¿Sois familia de la novia?- Alexis la miro mal, no sabia que le importaba a ella.

-Si- respondió Martha.

-Bien, pues siéntense en esos sofás mientras ella se prueba algún vestido.

Beckett salió al rato con un vestido de novia y la cara no muy convencida.

-Katherine querida estas….horrible- dijo Martha sin poder mentir.

-¿Verdad que si? Mejor pasamos al siguiente.

Beckett se probo al menos 5 vestidos y todos le quedaban horrible, parecía que la rubia bajita lo hacia aposta y solo enseñaba los peores vestidos.

-Chiquilla, me ha llamado Richard nos tenemos que ir a casa- dijo Martha cuando Beckett salió de probarse otro horrendo vestido

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Beckett preocupada

-No, no, pero tenemos que ir, venga cámbiate- Kate se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y salió del probador, se despidieron de la dependienta y salieron de la tienda

-¿A que tienda vamos ahora?- pregunto Martha

-¿No teníamos que ir a casa?- Beckett no entendía a su suegra.

-Ah no, eso solo era una excusa para salir de esa horrible tienda.

-Pues muchas gracias, no hubiera aguantado mucho mas

-Es que te ha dado los vestidos mas feos que había- dijo Alexis

-Le habré caído mal- dijo riendo- Cerca de aquí hay otra tienda- y miro su móvil porque acababa de recibir un mensaje- Es Lanie dice que dentro dos horas vendrá, cuando acabe el turno.

-Perfecto, ya que tendremos que mirar más tienda- dijo Martha, y se encaminaron hacia la siguiente dirección.

En esa tienda no había mucha variedad y los pocos vestidos que había eran horribles también, demasiados antiguos para el gusto de las tres mujeres.

-Bueno hay otra tienda un poco más al sur- dijo Alexis mirando el móvil- lo he buscando google.

-Pues vamos, a la tercera va la vencida y además….-no pudo acabar la frase porque un hombre se planto en frente suya saco un arma y disparo, Beckett no llevaba el arma encima así que como pudo se lanzo encima del tío mientras escuchaba gritos por todas parte, la bala no le había dado de milagro, le quito el arma e inmovilizo al tío, cuando le vio la cara se dio cuenta de que era un asesino que ella había metido en la cárcel años atrás y venia en busca de venganza, saco las esposas de su bolso y lo esposo a una señal, al esposarlo se dio cuenta que ella tenía sangre en la manga pero no era suya así que se temió lo peor. Se giro y allí la vio, tirada sobre el suelo y llena de sangre, su abuela le agarraba la cara mientras lloraba y sollozaba su nombre, Beckett se levanto y fue hacia ella, estaba consciente pero el disparo le había dado cerca del corazón.

-Alexis- dijo agachándose a su lado, se quito la chaqueta y presiono la herida- Eh, Alexis, no te duermas ¿vale? Aguanta, vamos tu puedes- decía muy nerviosa, su voz se iba quebrando, no podía verla allí tirada, la quería como si fuera su hija, y no la podía perder- Martha llama a una ambulancia, ¡vamos!- grito nerviosa, la mujer como puedo habló por el móvil, a los pocos minutos se escuchaba una ambulancia de lejos.

-Alexis ya vienen, aguanta- decía mientras seguía presionando la herida, Martha agarraba la mano de su nieta y lloraba, solo lloraba. Kate se fijo que Alexis cada vez estaba más blanca y que se le cerraban los ojos- ¡Eh! Alexis, aguanta, que tu padre te está esperando para jugar al laser tag- y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja que no podía hablar, Beckett sonrió con tristeza- Aguanta- Kate empezó a llorar al ver como los ojos se le cerraban, se temía lo peor.- ALEXIS JODER AGUANTA- decía nerviosa y gritando, alguien la agarro por los hombros, eran los paramédicos, la montaron en la ambulancia, Kate y Martha también subieron.

-Martha, llama a Rick dile para el hospital que vamos- La pelirroja asintió, Alexis tenia pulso y los médicos estaban intentado controlar la hemorragia. Beckett le mando un mensaje a Ryan, que estaba con Espo, y otro a Lanie, diciendo el hospital al que iban, mientras escuchaba como Martha entre sollozos le contaba a Rick lo sucedido con pelos y señales. Llegaron al hospital, y en ese momento Alexis entro en parada, se la llevaron corriendo hacia el quirófano mientras Martha y Beckett corrían detrás de la camilla, las dos cogidas de la mano, pero un enfermero las detuvo.

-No pueden pasar, por favor esperen ahí- dijo señalando unas sillas que había en el pasillo.

-Es mi nieta, por favor- Martha lloraba sin parar.

-Intentaremos hacer todo lo posible, ahora por favor esperen.

La dos se fueron hacia los asientos y se sentaron cogidas de la mano y llorando, Kate no podía estar sentada y se levanto y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro.

-Richard- dijo Martha abrazándose a su hijo, mientras lloraba mas aun, Castle acababa de llegar y estaba llorando también, abrazo a su madre, por detrás de ellos llegaron Espo Lanie y Ryan, que se quedaron parados mirando la escena.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Castle a su madre

-No lo se, cariño, no lo se, la han metido en el quirófano y no nos han dicho nada solo que esperemos aquí- Martha le secaba a su hijo las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo demonios has dejado que le pase esto a mi hija?- dijo yendo hacia Kate

-Rick…yo….- Beckett se quedo paralizada, no se imaginaba que Castle dijera eso.

-Mi hija está ahí adentro, se está muriendo y es por tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes? TU CULPA- dijo gritando

-Castle ya vale- dijo Espo agarrándolo por el brazo para evitar que se acercara mas a Kate.

-¡NO!- dijo soltándose de Espo y mirando otra vez a Beckett- Esa bala iba para ti no para ella, y ahora mi hija está en un quirófano y tu aquí, tranquila y sana, y Alexis medio muerta

-Rick…por favor- suplicaba Beckett entre lágrimas. A Castle se le quebraba la voz al hablar.

-Desde que te conozco me he puesto mil veces en peligro por ti, casi pierdo la vida por ti,y ¿tu no eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida por la de mi hija, cuando esa bala era para ti? Es tu culpa Beckett, siempre lo es, la gente de tu alrededor muere, tu madre, Montgomery, y es por tu culpa, lárgate, no quiero verte, no te quiero ver cerca de mi familia, ¡FUERA!- Beckett se quedo paralizada, llorando, pero cuando reacciono salió corriendo, corrió por aquel pasillo del hospital, Lanie salió corriendo detrás de ella, Ryan se quedo paralizado por las palabras de Castle, Martha empezó a llorar, no se podía creer lo que su hijo acababa de hacer, ella sabía que su hijo no sentía eso, pero lo había dicho y había destrozado a Kate por dentro. Castle se quedo de pie mirando por donde había salido corriendo Beckett cuando un puñetazo aterrizo en su cara e hizo que se doblara y se tuviera que apoyar en la pared, miro y se fijo que Espo tenia el puño en alto y lo miraba con asco.

-Eres un hijo de puta-dijo Espo, Castle se abalanzo sobre él, pero Ryan se puso en medio y lo único que consiguió fue un puñetazo de Castle que iba dirigido hacia Esposito, Ryan se agacho tapándose la cara y Castle aprovecho para reventarle el labio a Esposito, este estaba sangrando por la boca pero eso no le impidió darle otro puñetazo al escritor.

-¡YA VELE!- grito Ryan, y aguanto a Castle, Martha también aguanto a su hijo que tenía el moflete hinchado y un ojo colorado, dos enfermeros aguantaron a Espo, que sangraba por la boca y se veía que tenía el labio roto.

-Javier, vete, largo de aquí, busca Beckett y tranquilízala- dijo Ryan. Esposito siguió parado mirando fijamente a Castle a los ojos, hasta que decidió moverse e irse por el pasillo.

-Richard- dijo la madre tocando la cara de su hijo- ¿Cómo has podido…?

-Para por favor- y se sentó en una silla y empezó a llorar, su madre se sentó al lado y le agarro de la mano. Ryan se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, Alexis es fuerte- y se sentó a su lado, pasado unos 15 minutos apareció Lanie, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no hizo otra cosa que sentarse al lado de Martha.

-¿Y Beckett?- le pregunto Ryan a Lanie

-Se ha ido con Javi en el coche, no me preguntes donde porque no tengo ni idea- dijo seria.

A la media hora apareció la capitán Gates

-¿Señor Castle como esta su hija?

-No lo se, no nos han dicho nada aun

-Por Dios, ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?- dijo cuando Castle levanto la cara para responderle.

-Nada

- ¿Y Beckett?- pregunto extrañada

-Se ha ido un momento con Esposito- dijo Ryan haciéndole una seña a su jefa para que no preguntara. Gates lo entendió, se sentó al lado de Ryan y esperaron en absoluto silencio.

-¿Familia de Alexis Castle?- dijo un médico, todos se levantaron y fueron hacia el hombre

-Soy su padre- dijo Castle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Su hija ha sufrido una pequeña parada, pero hemos podido recuperar el pulso ahora mismo se encuentra en la UCI, pasara ahí la noche, pero tranquilo, su hija saldrá de esta. – dijo el médico al ver la cara de Castle

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo abrazando al médico y luego abrazo a su madre- Se va a poner bien madre, se va a recuperar, ¿Puedo verla?- dijo preguntando al medico

-Si, en cuanto las enfermeras la acomoden, esta noche solo una persona podrá quedarse con ella, los demás será mejor que se vayan a casa.

-Yo me quedo, vete y descansa madre- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su madre.

-Esta bien, llámame con lo que pase, por favor

-Si.

Mientras en el apartamento de Kate.

-Vete Espo, quiero estar sola- dijo mientras se echaba un whisky

-¿Te vas a emborrachar?

-Si

-Beckett, no lo hagas. No caigas en alcohol

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por tu padre, él lo supero por ti, y ¿ahora vas a caer tu?

-No me voy a volver una adicta, solo necesito olvidar el día de hoy. Demasiadas cosas Javi. Aun tengo su sangre en mis manos- dijo mirándose las manos y empezando a llorar

-Eh tranquila, se va a poner bien, es joven y fuerte.

-¿Y si es verdad que es por mi culpa? ¿Y si Castle lleva razón?- pregunto sollozando.

-Le he partido la cara a Castle por decir eso no me hagas hacer que te la parta a ti también- dijo sonriendo para intentar animar a su amiga- No es tu culpa Kate, el único culpable es el que ha disparado.

-Pero debería haberme dado a mi, ella no se merece esto.

-¿Y tu si?

-No, pero soy policía ese es mi trabajo.

-Tu trabajo no es recibir tiros, tu trabajo es coger a lo malos, y es lo que has hecho hoy, ese tio va a pasar una buena temporada entre rejas.

En ese momento sonaron a la vez los móviles de Beckett y Espo ambos se miraron y se temieron lo peor

-Beckett

-Soy Ryan, tranquila sobrevivirá, está en la UCI pero su vida no corre peligro, estamos saliendo del hospital.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo suspirando- Gracias por llamar Kevin, mañana nos vemos

-Era Lanie, Alexis se pondrá bien-dijo Espo tras colgar el móvil, Kate fue y abrazo a su amigo, y sin poder remediarlo se puso a llorar en su hombro.

-Tranquila se pondrá bien, venga date una ducha y cámbiate- Kate le hizo caso y se metió en la ducha, se ducho rápido, salió se vistió y fue al salón donde estaba Espo con una cerveza.

-¿Quieres una?.- pregunto Espo

-No, toma ponte esto en el labio- dijo cogiendo y dándole una bolsa de hielo

-Gracias.

-En ese momento sonó la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, será Lanie- y se dirigió a abrir la puerta- Martha ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si si claro- dijo apartándose para dejar entrar a la mujer.

-Ah...hola..Martha…bueno yo…será mejor que me vaya- dijo incomodo, mientras su nieta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte el se había pegado con su hijo.

-No hace falta Javier- dijo la mujer.

-Si si, tenéis que hablar, te veo mañana- y el detective se fue.

-¿Qué pasa Martha? ¿Por qué no estás con Alexis?

-Solo se puede quedar uno con ella, y se ha quedado Richard.

-Siéntate anda, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el comportamiento que ha tenido mi hijo hoy- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Martha, tu no me tienes que pedir disculpas, tú no has dicho nada de eso- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Lo se querida, pero lo que ha dicho es muy fuerte, y quiero pedirte perdón.

-Pero eso es lo que él piensa.

-El no piensa eso, Katherine, él lo ha dicho porque estaba nervioso, y se le ha ido la cabeza, pero jamás pensaría eso de ti. Y no es tu culpa que Alexis este en el hospital.

-Si lo es, esa bala me debería haber dado a mi.

-No, digas eso, no le debería de haber dado nadie, pero bueno Alexis se pondrá bien, mañana saldrá de la UCI y ya la podremos ver, ¿vendrás a verla, no?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, y la verdad, no me apetece ver a Castle.

-Lo entiendo, pero Alexis no tiene culpa, y seguro que quiere verte.

-Pero Castle seguro que me echa de allí, y no quiero que se vuelva a pelear con Javi.

-Ambos estaban nervioso y se han pasado a las manos.

-Ya, pero no quiero verlo

-Pero alguna vez tendrás que verlo y tendréis que hablar.

-Martha, hoy me ha hecho mucho daño, no solo me ha echado la culpa de lo de Alexis, sino también de la muerte de mi capitán.

-¿No quieres seguir con él?

-No, lo quiero Martha, lo quiero más que a nada, y sé que es el hombre de mi vida, mi media naranja, pero ¿Cómo voy a estar con una persona que piensa eso de mi? ¿Qué cree que su familia puede morir por mi culpa?- Kate empezó a llorar- Yo nunca le he pedido que se arriesgue por mi, incluso lo quise apartar antes de que el capitán muriera, y no me hizo caso. No puedo estar con él, si parece que me odia. Y seguro que él tampoco quiere seguir conmigo.

-Oh, Katherine- Martha la abrazo y Beckett lloro más aun- No digas eso, Richard no te odia, nunca lo he visto tan feliz como cuando estas contigo, él esta completamente enamorado pero lo de hoy seguro que lo ha hecho por los nervios y la tensión del momento.

-No se, pero yo ahora mismo no quiero ni verlo y creo que….-sonó el móvil de Martha, esta lo cogió rápidamente y vio que era su hijo

-Richard, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada. Castle hablo- Ah vale, voy para allá- y colgó.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Kate.

-No nada, que ha hablado con los médicos y nos dejan quedarnos a los dos en la UCI, me voy para el hospital, hablamos mañana

-Si yo te llamo por la mañana, a ver como esta Alexis- Martha se fundió en un abrazo con Kate.

-Todo saldrá bien- y se fue hacia el hospital

Beckett se tiro en el sofá y empezó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar, su vida se había desplomado en mucho menos de 24 horas, esa misma mañana se había despertado con los besos de Castle, y ahora él la odiaba, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor hasta quedarse dormidos, y ahora ni lo tenía para poder besarlo, y una parte de ella ni lo quería tener, la había destrozado por dentro.

-FIN DEL FASH BACK-

-Kate….KATE- dijo Alexis cogiendo a Beckett del brazo. Beckett tenia los ojos lloroso, nunca antes había visto la cicatriz de Alexis. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que la inspectora miraba y también se dio cuenta de los ojos vidriosos de esta.- No fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes.- Dijo con una media sonrisa

-Ya… bueno… vamos a terminar el desayuno

_**Muchas Gracias por las Reviews, se agradecen y animan a seguir publicando capitulos, Bueno espero que os haya gustadoo ! Besitos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Por su parte Castle, se había quedado un rato más en la cama, se puso en lado de la cama donde ella había estado y aspiro el aroma a cerezas, el aroma a ella, fui un capullo, pensó, y la verdad es que no iba muy desencaminado. La echaba de menos, y no sabía como demonios iba a hacer para recuperarla pero eso si lo tenia claro, la iba a recuperar. Sentía impotencia por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sabia que iba a ser muy dificil conseguir su perdón pero lo conseguiría, sin quererlo empezó a llorar, aun con la cara sumergida en la almohada, oliendo su aroma. El llanto se intensifico, le encetaría retroceder en el tiempo y meterle una patada en la cara al Castle de aquella época, no se creyó como fue tan estúpido, había perdido todo, habia perdido a Kate, a sus amigos, su trabajo en la comisaria, y sobre todo habia perdido la felicidad, porque si ella no estaba en su vida no era feliz, si ella no estaba a su lado cada mañana al despertar no era feliz, si sus labios no se rozaban, no era feliz, y hacia mas de un año que no pasaba nada de eso por lo que él ya no era feliz. Ni siquiera habia ido a los brazos de otra mujer a desahogarse, no podia, porque a la unica que queria entre sus brazos era a Kate, esa mujer que desde que apareció en su vida en aquella fiesta de su libro, lo hizo enloquecer. Fue su musa, su inspiración, su amiga, su confidente, y después paso a ser su amante, su novia, su prometida, y si él no hubiera metido la pata, su mujer. Castle se metio en la ducha, para poder disimular sus ojos hinchados. Cuando salio estaban terminando de hacer las tortitas sus dos mujeres favoritas. Nick estaba en el sofá sentado.

-Buenos dias- dijo a todos

-Hola- respondio Nick

-Hola Papa ¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto alexis mientras ponia las tortitas en el plato.

-Pues bien, pero con mucho calor sabes, como si fuera que tenia encima una manta o a alguien abrazándome- dijo con una sonrisa picara y mirando de reojo a Kate, esta se puso roja de inmediato y aparto la mirada de él. Alexis sonrió, estaba deseando que su padre y Kate lo arreglaran pero sabia que era dificil, lo sabia desde el momento que salio del hospital y se fue a casa de Beckett para hablar con ella.

-Bueno voy a despertar a la abuela y a Kyra- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio de ambas, Nick seguia a lo suyo, embobado con la televisión, y Castle aprovecho para acercarse a Kate para hablar.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien ¿y tu?- pregunto para no parecer demasiado borde.

-Bien, con calor como he dicho antes- dijo con una sonrisa picara.- pero muy bien, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien sobre todo si tú me estabas abrazando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo?- pregunto incrédula, intentado aparentar que no se había dado cuenta.

-Venga no te hagas la tonta que he escuchado tu ''mierda''- dijo divertido.

-¿Estabas despierto?- Castle asintió sonriendo- Pues que sepas que por la noche me abrazaste tu, listo.

-¿Cómo que…- pero fue interrumpido por Beckett

-Ya estamos todos, vamos a desayunar.- Eso es lo que ella hacia siempre, cuando no queria hablar cambiaba de tema radicalmente. Se sentaron y poco despues llamaron a la puerta, todos se miraron, ya que nadie debía llamar ya que lo habia dicho en la recepción, Beckett cogió su pistola y fue a abrir.

-Sois vosotros… ¿no podéis llamar y decir quienes sois?- pregunto echándose a un lado para dejar pasar a Espo y Ryan.

-¿Quién va a ser si no?- pregunto Espo.

-No se, quizás un psicópata que intenta matarme, por el cual estoy retenida- dijo mirando a su compañero.

-Llevas razón, bueno venimos a informarte.

-¿Y no lo podías hacer por teléfono?

-No, ¿te acabas de levantar?- pregunto Ryan mirándola.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Se me hace raro verte asi.

-Bueno ¿que habéis venido a informarme o a verme en pijama?

-Un poco de las dos- dijo Espo sonriendo.

-Veras cuando se lo diga a Lanie ¿Qué pasa?

-El caso lo va a llevar el agente Stinson del FBI, ya están instalados en la comisaria pero aun no tienen pistas de Scott. He investigado lo que me dijiste ayer, y por lo que sabemos no se ha quedado con ningun compañero de prision.

-¿No? Eso es lo unico que me ha ocurrido.

-El cuerpo que encontramos en la casa de tu primo no tiene relación ni con Scott ni con la otra victima, ¿Puedo desayunar, es que no llevo dinero?- pregunto Ryan con cara de pena.

-Anda sentaros, y aprovechar que sobra.

Los dos detectives se sentaron, Espo lo mas lejos que pudo de Castle, y no paraba de mirarlo, y matarlo con la mirada.

-¿Es tu primer hijo?- pregunto Ryan a Kyra

-Si, por eso creo que estoy mas nerviosa.

-Es lo mejor que te puede pasar, aunque los primeros meses es lo peor, toda la noche levantado, el crio llorando durante horas, vamos una locura, menos mal que a Castle le encantan los niños, y seguro que te ayuda muchísimo ¿Se va a llamar Cosmos?- pregunto mirando a Castle.

-No es mi hijo asi que yo no decido el nombre.- dijo

-¿Cómo que no es tu hijo?

-Pues que no lo es, ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo cree?

-Pues porque vive en casa- dijo Alexis.

-¿Entonces no estáis juntos? Quiero decir ¿no sois pareja?- volvió a preguntar Ryan.

-No, solo somos amigos- y del tirón los dos detectives miraron a Beckett, para ver como reaccionaba pero esta miraba a su plato y comia. De repente hubo un silencio que rompió Martha para hablar de cosas sin importancia, Espo no paraba de mirar a kate.

-Bueno nosotros sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ryan- Seguro que Gates nos echa la bronca por tardar tanto.

-Poneros las pilas y coger a ese tipo lo mas rápido posible.

-Tranquila jefa que no hay prisa- dijo Espo mientras se levantaba

-¿Cómo que no hay prisa? Estoy encerrada aquí, necesito salir.

-Nosotros vamos a nuestro ritmo, no somos tan buenos como tu ¿no?- pregunto mirando divertido.

-Anda largaros ya, si lo cogéis pronto os invito a una cerveza.

Los dos detectives se marcharon, y Kate se sentó en el sofa donde ya estaban todos los demas.

-Son muy simpáticos- hablo Kyra mirando a Kate

-Si que lo son- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Son muy importantes para ti, verdad?

-Son como mi familia, como si fueran hermanos, son los hermanos que nunca tuve.

-¿Llevas trabajando mucho con ellos?

-Pues con Espo llevare unos 11 años, y con Ryan unos 10

-Vaya pues si que llevas años, pero sois amigos, sabes, eso es lo bonito, porque en mi trabajo no tengo amigos, solo compañeros y ninguno se jugaría nada por mi, nada- dijo Kyra mirando con atención a Kate, todos estaban escuchando

-Pues ellos aparte de compañeros son amigos, grandes amigos, me han cubierto cuando yo hacia cosas por las que me podían despedir, se han jugado su puesto de trabajo, a Espo lo suspendieron por mi culpa, y también han arriesgado sus propias vidas, son de esas personas por las que rezas para que nunca se alejen de ti ¿sabes?.

-Me encantaría tener alguien así, y no solo hablo en el trabajo, en mi vida, porque no conozco a nadie que se atreviera a hacer algo de eso por mi, porque estoy segura que si tu estuvieras en mi situación, si te acabaras de divorciar, estuvieras embarazada y no tuvieras nada a parte de un piso en obras, alguno de ellos te hubieran acogidos en sus casas, pero yo he ido a todos los que creían que eran mis amigos y ninguno me ha dejado quedarme con ellos algunos dias, hasta que acudí a Rick.

-Pues ya tienes a alguien- Kate también la miraba fijamente.

-Pero no es lo mismo, con Rick no tengo contacto, no hablo con él desde mi boda, pero tu llevas un dia fuera de la comisaria y ya han venidos tus amigos a verte, yo llevo en casa de Rick un mes y nadie me ha llamado si quiera.

-Tenerlos ha sido suerte, pero también es el trabajo, quiero decir, mi trabajo es complicado y duro y si no tienes a alguien al lado en quien apoyarte te hundes, y yo me hundí hace un año, y cometí muchas locuras que me han pasado facturas pero ellos me ayudaron a salir del boquete en el que estaba, porque saben que es estar en ese boquete, saben como es esto y que si no estas cien por cien atenta te puede pasar cualquier cosa, y yo creo que la amistad es parte de ser policía porque tienes que tener a alguien que te cubra las espalda.

-Vaya, ellos siempre van juntos ¿tu no tienes compañero?

-Tenia, pero desde que se fue trabajo yo sola. Y si algo es peligroso o necesito entrar en algún sitio, llamo a Espo y a Ryan.

-¿Y nunca te ha pasado algo peligroso y no lo has llamado, es decir ir a algún sitio que fuera normal y que la cosa se complique?

-Si, pero no se como se las apañan que siempre me encuentran. Gracias a ellos sigo viva.

-Pues eso es lo que me gustaría tener, que si desaparezco nadie me echaría de menos, tu por lo menos tienes a tus amigos.

-Pues si, pero ya encontraras a alguien asi, estoy segura.

-Ojala.

-Bueno ¿Richard te apuntas a una partida a la X-box?- pregunto Nick con el mando en la mano.

-Pues claro, menuda paliza te voy a dar chaval.- Ambos se pusieron a jugar, Alexis se sentó al lado de su novio para ver como jugaban, Martha y Kyra volvieron a hablar de partos y cosas asi y kate se puso a leer su libro de Stephen King. Pasada una hora llamaron a la puerta y todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la puerta y después a Beckett, esta cogió la pistola que la tenia al lado por si acaso y fue a abrir.

-Otra igual, no puedes decir quién eres- dijo dejando paso a Lanie.

-Que carácter hija- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola a todos- dijo saludando a todos, los que contestaron saludándola

-¿Y a que has venido?- pregunto Kate, se fijo que todos seguían observándola.

-Pues para hablar contigo.

-Pues venga, dispara

-En privado- dijo Lanie con una sonrisita.

-Eh…vale, ven pasa al cuarto- y fue hacia el cuarto donde habia pasado la noche con Castle, todos observaron como las dos amigas se encerraban en el cuarto.

-¿Esa ropa es tuya, no?- pregunto señalando la ropa que Beckett habia dejado en una silla del cuarto.

-Si- respondió mirando a su amiga dudosa, no sabia a que habia venido esa pregunta.

-¿Y esa es la de Castle?- pregunto levantando la cejas y con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-Ah ya se, ¿Te lo ha contado Espo, no?

-¿El que?- dijo haciéndose la tonta

-Que Castle y Kyra no están juntos.

-Si, pero no me ha contado que habíais dormido juntos- volvió a levantar las cejas.

-Ay, Lanie, no se que hacer de verdad, parece que no ha pasado un año, parece que estoy otra vez en el año pasado. – dijo y se sentó en la cama

-¿Enamorada?- Lanie se sentó a su lado.

-Si - y miro a su amiga- cuando ayer dijo que no estaba con Kyra algo se movió en mi interior y fui feliz, porque se que no me olvido tan fácilmente como yo creía pero Lanie, no puedo volver con él.

-¿Por qué no Kate? Estas enamorada de él, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cual es el problema? Pues que no confía en mi, que cree que soy un problema para su familia, que cree que su hija casi muere por mi culpa y una parte de mi también lo cree.- y empezó a llorar.

-El no lo cree, lo dijo por el nerviosismo del momento, se disculpo al dia siguiente.

-Lo se Lanie, pero me hizo mucho daño, y no puedo volver con él, pero se me hace muy difícil no lanzarme a sus labios, me he despertado abrazándolo.

-Ya estas como antes Kate, no te puedes negar a ser feliz, y solo vas a ser feliz si estas con Castle.

-¿Pero como puedo estar con una persona que me hizo eso?

-Perdonando Kate. Él te perdono cuando se entero de que le mentiste durante un año entero.

-Si claro, me perdono yéndose con una azafata del tres al cuarto- dijo con tono celoso

-Ay chica eso lo hizo para que despertaras, pero te espero, aun sabiendo que le habías mentido, te espero.

-Pero no se si yo estoy preparada para perdonarlo.

-Pues algo tienes que hacer, si no lo perdonas tienes que pasar pagina y olvidarte de el, lo que no puede ser es que ni lo perdones ni le hables pero que tampoco pases pagina y te levantes todos los dias pensando en él, y que cuando salgas con otros chicos sigas pensando en él, llevas un año asi y ya es hora de elegir una opcion.

-Pero es que no lo puedo olvidar Lanie, créeme que lo he intentado pero no puedo, he estado un año sin verlo, sin saber nada de el y no me ha servido de nada porque no lo he olvidado y en cuanto lo he visto otra vez han empezado las mariposas en el estomago, las ganas de besarlo… es un querer y no poder ¿me entiendes?

-Si, quieres estar con él pero no puedes por temor a que te vuelva a hacer daño o a que no confié en ti.

-Exacto.

-Pues chica, tu eres la que tienes que decidir.

-Ya, diria de pensarlo con la almohada pero no puedo pensar bien cuando duermo con él en la misma cama. Esperare a que esto termine y lo pensare con claridad.

-Si sera lo mejor, pero ten en cuenta que el te quiere Kate, se paso horas en tu puerta esperando a que le abrieras aun estando su hija en el hospital, se arrepiente mucho de lo que hizo.

-Ya se que me pidió perdón, pero ya te lo he dicho me dolió y me costaría mucho poder perdonarlo. Además, no se si el me quiere

-Pues claro que te quiere.

-¿Y como estas tan segura?

-Pues porque… me llamaba cada cierto tiempo preguntándome por ti- dijo esperando a que su amiga le empezara a gritar.

-¿En serio? ¿Durante todo el año?

-Si, te quiere kate asi que piénsalo bien.

-Pues a ver que hago- dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Lanie.

-Tengo que hacer una autopsia.

-Es sobre el caso

-No, no es otro- dijo levantándose- Escucha Kate, espero que no seas tonta ese hombre te quiere y tu a él también, asi que espero que te lo pienses y elijas la opción correcta, y las dos sabemos cual es.- Acaricio la mejilla y salio por la puerta seguida de su amiga.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, ha salido una urgencia

-¿Una urgencia? – pregunto Castle

-Si una autopsia.

-Pues no puede se muy urgente, digo, el muerto no se te va a quejar por la tardanza.

-El muerto no, pero mi jefe si. Asi que cuando salgáis de este hotel de lujo a ver si quedamos y nos vamos todos de copas.

-Eso esta hecho- le sonrió Castle, Lanie abrazo a su amiga y se fue.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Nick

-No seas cotilla

-¿no me lo vas a contar?

-No, es cosa de ella y mia- y se sento en el sofa de antes y volvio a coger su libro. Todos volvieron a hacer las cosas de antes, exceptuando Kyra y Martha, esta ultima se puso a ojear revistas y la embarazada se tumbo. pasada un media hora Kyra se levanto de golpe y se agarro el vientre, todos la miraron y se fijaron como tenia los pantalones mojados

-Oh dios mio- dijo Castle soltando el mando- te has puesto de parto.

-Si- dijo con cara asustada. Martha salio corriendo hacia la joven

-Acuéstate en el sofa, y pon asi las piernas- y le acomodo las piernas.

-Ale…Alexis, trae toallas- dijo Castle de pie mirando hacia Kyra.

-¿Para que?

-No se, es lo que dicen en las pelis cuando pasan estas cosas.- Tenia cara de asustado.

-Trae toalla pero para ponerla debajo- dijo Martha mientras ayudaba a Kyra desnudarse de cintura para bajo lo que provoco que Nick se pusiera rojo y dejara de mirar, Alexis apareció con las toallas, una de ellas sela pusieran por encima de las rodillas, tapándola

-Katherine, ayúdame- pidio Martha

-¿Yo? Si yo no tengo ni idea de cómo va eso

-¿No eres poli?- pregunto Nick

-Si, tu lo has dicho soy poli, no soy ginecóloga.

-Pero sabes algo de medicina ¿no? O eso me dijo Lanie- dijo Alexis

-Si primeros auxilios, no como atender un parto, tu sabes mas de medicina que yo- dijo mirando a Alexis,

-Pero..pero yo nunca he asistido un parto, he hecho autopsias con ayuda de Lanie pero nunca un parto.

-Bueno me da igual, quien sea pero que alguien venga aquí- dijo Martha metiendo la cabeza por las toallas mirando como iba la dilatación de Kyra- Esto va mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Venga que una de las dos venga- Alexis y Beckett se miraron y se hicieron señas para que la otra fuera a ayudar, hasta que Beckett le dio un pequeño empujón a Alexis para que se acercara. Martha y Alexis se pusieron a mirar. Mientras Nick Castle y Beckett estaban alli parados de pie mirando.

-Oh Dios se esta empezando a dilatar- dijo Alexis y Kyra metió un grito- Que tarda la ambulancia- se quejo Alexis

-¿Quién la ha llamado?- pregunto Beckett, a lo que todos se miraron en silencio- Perfecto, nadie ha llamado a la ambulancia- dijo poniendo mala cara, Castle se acerco a Kyra y le dio la mano, estaba llorando de dolor. Kate cogió su móvil y marco el 911 pero en ese momento alguien pego una patada a la puerta y la abrió, el hombre llevaba una mascara y empezó a disparar, Beckett se tiro a un lado llevándose por medio a su primo. Kate saco la pistola que llevaba en el pantalón y empezó a dispar al enmascarado, que ya habia descargado todo su cargador, este salio de la habitación y Beckett fue detrás.

-¡Beckett!- grito Castle corriendo detrás de ella, pero en cuanto salió de la habitacion se encontró a Beckett tirada en el suelo del pasillo con la cara ensangrentada.

**Yo también odie a Castle en el anterior capitulo, vernos si Kate lo perdona o no…. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad animan mucho! Nos veremos en el próximo, espero que os guste!**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Beckett!- esta tirada en el suelo y sangrando por un lado de la frente, tiene una brecha, esta inconsciente. Castle se agacho junto a ella, le toco el pulso y suspiro aliviado al ver que estaba viva

-¿Esta…bien?- pregunto Nick que acababa de salir al pasillo, estaba pálido, seguramente nunca había vivido algo asi.

-Si tranquilo, solo le han dado un golpe, llama a emergencias y dile que hay una agente de policía herida y una mujer de parto- intento sonar lo mas calmado posible, pero no lo estaba tenia miedo del golpe que había recibido Kate en la cabeza podría tener daños cerebrales. Vio como Nick llamaba a emergencias y se fijo como el chico temblaba de arriba abajo. Pasados unos minutos llegaron unos paramédicos con camillas, dos de ellos se pararon junto a Beckett, le tomaron el pulso, y la montaron en una camilla, los otros dos paramédicos entraron en la habitación a por Kyra. Nick y Castle salieron detrás de la camilla de Kate y se montaron en la ambulancia con ella, Castle le mando un mensaje a Ryan contándole lo que pasaba. Llegaron al hospital y bajaron a Kate de la ambulancia y la llevaron a una de las salas de urgencia. Castle no vio por ninguna parte a su madre y Alexis asi que supuso que estaban en la sala de parto con Kyra. Los chicos llegaron y Espo se fue directamente para Castle.

-¿Ahora que, eh?- dijo amenazante mirándolo con odio- ¿Deberia echarte la culpa de que mi amiga este en el hospital con la cabeza abierta? Al fin al cabo si tu no hubieras escrito el libro esto no hubiera pasado ¿no?, pero no, yo no soy como tu, tu no tienes la culpa de que haya pirados suelto pero para que veas lo que le hiciste a ella. Como le hiciste cargar con la culpa, sabiendo que no fue por su culpa ¿A que jode?- le aparto la mirada y se sentó en una de las sillas. A los poco minutos salió el doctor

-Familiares de Katherine Beckett- los cuatro hombre se levantaron y fueron hacia el doctor.- Bien, Katherine se encuentra bien, ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero le hemos hecho prueba y no presenta daños cerebrales, dentro de poco despertara, que solo entre uno a verla.

-Nick, por favor déjame entrar a mi- pidió Castle, veía mas lógico que entrara Nick ya que era familiar directo y él al fin y al cabo ya no era nadie para ella pero quiso intentarlo.

-Va…vale.

Castle entro en la habitación pasado unos minutos y vio a Beckett tumbada en una cama con uno de esos pijamas feos que te ponen en los hospitales y tapada con las sabanas, también tenia una venda en la cabeza justo en el lugar donde le habían dado el golpe y seguía inconsciente. Castle se acerco a ella y le empezó acariciar la mano, subió poco a poco por su brazo, recordando con añoranza cuando ese cuerpo era totalmente suyo y se pasaba noches enteras acariciándolo, llego a su cara y le acaricio la mejilla, y no puedo evitarlo, las ganas le pudo y se acerco suavemente y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios de ella, le invadió una olas de sentimiento, amor, nostalgia, culpabilidad…. Y de repente como si de la misma bella durmiente se tratara Beckett empezó a moverse.

-Cas…Castle- dijo con voz adormilada aun.

-Ey- dijo Castle cogiéndole la mano y sonriendo a más no poder- ¿Cómo estás?

-Como ..Vuelvas a besarme te meto un tiro- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero ha funcionado, la princesa despierta tras un beso de su príncipe.- dijo sonriente.

-Pero no soy una princesa, soy una poli a la que le han golpeado en la cabeza.

-Bueno pero para mi si que lo eres- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estan los demás?- dijo cambiado de de tema, ignorando lo que había dicho Castle.

-Pues bien, no han herido a nadie

-¿Descargo el cargador y no le ha dado a nadie? Vaya…. ¿Y Kyra? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto al acordarse que se había puesto de parto

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se, mi madre y Alexis estan con ella.

-Deberías ir tu también, yo estoy bien

-Ni de broma me muevo de aquí- dijo sonriendo, pasaron unos minutos y los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kate lo rompió

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo.- Castle podría estar con Kyra, pero estaba con ella y eso ella lo agradeció.

-Siempre- dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente, Kate al escuchar eso se le produjo una tonta sonrisa a la cara, y los dos se miraron fijamente, con una de esas miradas que llegaban al corazón y que recordarían, fue una mirada parecida la que se lanzaron estando en el hotel aquel de Los Ángeles. Los dos sonreían tontamente, tenían ganas de besarse pero ninguno daba el paso, pero ahí seguían mirándose y sonriendo como dos adolecentes tras su primer beso y no se dieron cuenta que alguien entro en la habitación.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- Pregunto Ryan desde la puerta con su compañero al lado

-No- respondió tajantemente Kate

-Si- dijo Castle, ambos se miraron, les había pasado eso mismo tantas veces.- El doctor dijo que solo podíamos pasar uno,¿ cómo os ha dejado entrar?

-Porque nosotros tenemos entradas VIP- dijo Ryan enseñando su placa

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Espo mirando a su jefa

-Pues un poco mareada, y me duele la cabeza pero será lo normal, me han dado un golpe. ¿Sabéis algo de Scott? Seguro que es él el que ha entrado en la habitación.

-De eso te queremos hablar…lo han encontrado muerto, se ha pegado un tiro en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?¿Estáis seguro de que es él? La última vez nos engaño

-Si, es él, Permutter lo acaba de confirmar.

-Pero, no tiene sentido, se cuela en la habitación, no guarda balas, me pega un golpe y me deja alli tirada y.. ¿se suicida? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos

-Es raro

-Tu descansa, el médico ha dicho que pasaras aquí la noche.

-¿No me puedo ir ahora?

-No- dijo Ryan- quieren tenerte aquí por si acaso, los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos

-Pero estoy bien.

-¿No acabas de decir que estas mareada y que te duele la cabeza?- pregunto Castle

-Si…pero…. Es normal, es del golpe

-Pues por si acaso te quedas aquí hasta mañana, y si estas bien te iras a casa- dijo Espo- ¿Le digo a Lanie para que pase la noche contigo? Esta fuera, seguro que no le importa- Pero Castle no dejo contestar a Kate

-No, me quedo yo con ella.

-Castle no hace falta estoy bien.

-Me da igual me pienso quedar aquí- sentencio

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos a la comisaria a seguir investigando, si pasa cualquier cosa llámanos- dijo Espo mirando a Beckett- si el médico vuelve, y te dice algo nos llama ¿Vale?- esta vez miro a Castle.

-Si, no te preocupes- los dos detectives se fueron, y Beckett y Castle se quedaron allí en un silencio cómodo. Castle cogió uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y se acerco a la cama de Beckett para sentarse al lado.

-Castle, de verdad no hace falta que te quedes, estoy bien.

-Me da igual lo que digas no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no te den el alta. Los médicos te han hecho pruebas y no tienes nada raro, así que no te preocupes y descansa como si estuvieras en tu casa.

-Mi cama es mucho más cómoda que esta, asi que difícil eso de descansar como en casa-dijo sonriendo. -¿Y Nick?

-Pues tiene que estar fuera, le he pedido que me dejara entrar.

-Es un cagueta, lo ha tenido que pasar mal

- Cuando te vio tirada en el suelo se puso blanco, pero ahora esta un poco mejor.

-No esta acostumbrado a ver esas cosas

-No se parece a su prima- dijo sonriendo

-Se parece mas de lo que crees- dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Es buen chico, para Alexis, quiero decir.

-Si se parece a ti, creo que mi hija no ha podido encontrar a nadie mejor- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Castle- Disculpa- y se alejo un poco y hablo con alguien por unos minutos.

-Era Alexis para preguntar por ti. Ella ya se ha ido para casa con Nick, mi madre se ha quedado con Kyra. El niño esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, deberías ir con ella Castle, en serio.

-Ya te he dicho que no, no insistas.

-Como quieras.

-Bueno…- empezó Castle rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado. - ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, como siempre, trabajando y eso.

-¿Has leído mi nuevo libro?

-No- dijo tajantemente.

-Am- volvió el silencio, Castle se estaba debatiendo en una batalla interna por si sacar el tema o no, hasta que decidió hacerlo- ¿Me perdonaras alguna vez Kate?

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, había entendido la pregunta pero quería darse tiempo para pensar.

-¿Qué si me perdonaras? Ya sabes, por ser un capullo ¿me podrás perdonar alguna vez?

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora, estoy cansada Castle

-Vale, pero respóndeme, es solo un si o un no, no te pido que hablemos ahora solo que me respondas- la miro con ojos de suplica

-No se, no se si algún día podre perdonarte pero… yo creo que no. – y como pudo se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda.

Castle se quedo sentado en el sillón mirándole la espalda a Beckett mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su cara, le había dicho que no, pero antes de decir ese no había dicho un no se, si había alguna posibilidad por muy mínima que fuera iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir su perdón y por lo tanto volver a conseguirla a ella. La respiración de Beckett se fue acompasando poco a poco, Castle se levanto y la vio dormida, le retiro un mechón que tenia en la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Se veía tan vulnerable en esa cama de hospital, con la venda en la cabeza, y sin tener una cara relajada, se la veía preocupada. Castle se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y salió para comprar algún refresco. Al salir se encontró con Lanie.

-Lanie, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ha dicho Esposito que me quedaba yo con ella?

-Si si, pero estaba esperando a que salieras, ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, ahora está dormida, ¿quieres pasar a verla?, yo voy a la cafetería a comprar algo.

-No, mejor te acompaño a ti.

-Vale- y se encamino a la cafetería junto a Lanie. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un refresco.

-¿Y tu, como estas Castle?

-Bien, a mi no me ha pasado nada, solo ha salido herida Beckett.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero saber como estas respecto a todo esto, de volver a ver a Beckett, de tener que convivir con ella, todo esto que esta pasando.

-Pues mal, es decir, me alegro mucho de volver a verla y no quiero que esto acabe pero me odia Lanie, y no se como vivir con ello, no se como hacer para que me pueda perdonar, me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, créeme- y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, en ese ultimo año había hablado de vez en cuando con Lanie sobre Beckett, pero eran llamadas cortas y para preguntar por la detective pero esta vez era la primera vez se sinceraba con la forense.

-Eh Castle, venga no llores- y poso su mano en el hombro de él en señal de apoyo- Lo solucionareis, pero dale tiempo, ya la conoces se encierra entre sus capas y cualquiera la saca de ahí, ella ira poco a poco.

-Estoy dispuesto a esperarla, no he podido ser feliz desde que se fue de mi vida, la necesito, no se que es vivir si no es con ella. Pero quiero que me perdone y hoy me ha dicho que eso no es probable- Castle seguía llorando.

-Te ha dicho que no es probable, no imposible. Mira Castle, ella lo paso muy mal cuando lo dejasteis y lo peor es que no lo hablaba con nadie y se lo guardaba, como hacia con lo de su madre, y créeme que este año ha sido uno de los peores de su vida y tiene que superarlo y tu tienes que darle tiempo pero no te aseguro que todo vuelva a ser como antes porque con Beckett nunca se sabe.

-Lo se Lanie, y pienso estar ahí, conquistándola desde cero, a ver si me puede perdonar.

-Asi se habla Castle- y le dio un abrazo- ¿Mañana la acercas tu a su casa o me paso yo a recogerla?

-No no, la llevo yo, no te preocupes.

-Bien, bueno yo será mejor que me vaya, Javi me esta esperando, dile a Kate que he estado aquí ¿vale?

-Si yo se lo digo- dijo Castle sonriendo. Se despidieron y Castle volvió a la habitación de Beckett, esta seguía dormida pero ahora estaba girada hacia el otro lado, hacia el lado donde estaba el sillón de Castle, este se sentó y la miro, había pasado noches enteras admirando la belleza de su prometida, y ahora de la única forma que podía hacerlo era porque un asesino la había mandado al hospital. Le volvió a poner un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, y le acaricio la mejilla, apoyo sus brazos en la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido mientras la miraba.

Beckett empezó a despertarse, tenia dolor de cabeza pero menos que el día anterior que parecía que tenia resaca. Se giro y vio a Castle apoyado en su cama, durmiendo. Sin poderlo evitar se le derramo una lagrima no sabía que iba a hacer con él y si encima él hacia cosas como quedarse a dormir en el hospital con ella o cosas asi , pues mas perdida se sentía. Beckett aprovecho y lo miro detenidamente como hacía más de un año que no lo hacia, estaba un poco mas viejo, y algo mas delgado pero se veía guapo muy guapo. No sabe cuánto tiempo se llevo mirándole pero sabe que fue bastante, en ese momento entro una enfermera con el desayuno y se la dejo encima de ella.

-Castle- y empezó a sacudirle el hombro- Castle despierta- el escritor empezó a moverse

-Mmm- y empezó a abrir los ojos- Buenos dias

-Te he despertado para que desayunes si quieres.

-No no, ese es tu desayuno.

-Da igual, no me lo voy a comer entero, además han puesto cuatro tostadas, dos para cada uno y ya esta.

-Vale- y los dos comenzaron a desayunar.

-Ahora entiendo porque has querido compartir el desayuno, esto esta asqueroso- dijo Castle, a lo que Beckett le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que esperas, es comida de hospital

-Si, pero las personas que están aquí esta enfermas les deberían dar algo mas… no se… comestible. Estas tostadas están frías y saben horribles, y el café sabe al café que había al principio en la comisaria antes de que yo llegara- dijo haciendo gestos con la cara al probar el café.

-Por eso te he dejado a ti el café y yo he cogido el zumo.- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa.

-Que malvada- dijo riendo- En el hospital que estuvo Alexis la comida no estaba tan asquerosa- y en seguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no debería haber hablado de eso, demasiados recuerdos, malos recuerdos, vio como la cara de Kate se ensombrecía. Ambos siguieron desayunando en total silencio, al poco de terminar el médico apareció por la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señorita Beckett?

-Pues mucho mejor, me sigue doliendo la cabeza pero menos que ayer

-Muy bien, pues su cerebro no presenta ningún daño y ha podido pasar la noche bien, y el dolor de cabeza es normal, solo tendrá que tomar estas pastillas cada 8 horas para que le alivie el dolor, por lo demás esta todo bien asi que le daré el alta.- el medico se fue a rellenar los papeles para darle el alta.

-Castle me voy a cambiar, te importaría salir.

-Claro te espero fuera.

-No hace falta, puedo llama Espo o a Ryan para que venga a buscarme.

-No no, de eso nada, yo te acerco, es una tontería que los llame.

-Vale, gracias- Castle le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Poco después los dos estaban montados en un taxi camino del departamento de Beckett. Castle pago al taxista y acompaño a Beckett hasta su puerta, hacia una año que no veía aquella puerta, esa puerta en la que muchas noches Castle y Beckett iban a refugiarse de las pelirrojas, a dar riendas suelta a la imaginación.

-Castle gracias por quedarte conmigo, no hacia falta pero aun asi lo has hecho, gracias de verdad.

-Siempre- dijo sonriendo, Castle esperaba que Kate lo dejara pasar para así poder pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Bueno… me voy a descansar un poco, necesito un baño, ya nos veremos- y con eso cerró la puerta. Castle se quedo alli parado observado el lugar por el que había desaparecido la detective. Decidió irse para su casa, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, si es lo que pensaba Kate, iba a luchar por ella hasta ganarse su confianza y su amor.

_**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Bueno ya he acabado los examenes asi que supongo que podre publicar mas seguido!, espero que os guste! Un besooo =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Espero que os guste!**_

Beckett entro en su casa y lo primero que hizo fue llenar la bañera y darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse, tener la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada. Cuando acabo el baño se tumbo en el sofa y se puso la televisión , al poco recibió un mensaje de Gates donde decia que no fuera a trabajar hasta el lunes y estaban a miércoles, asi que decidió llamarla para protestar, ella quería ir a trabajar, pero el movil de su jefa estaba apagado, supuso que lo hizo para que ella no protestara. No sabia que podía hacer en eso días metida en su casa, se iba a volver loca. Se levanto y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comida, pero su frigorífico estaba vacio, asi que decidió llamar a algún restaurante para que le trajeran comida pero en ese momento sono el timbre de su casa. Beckett fue hacia la puerta y al abrir se encontró con su primo Nick. Este se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, Beckett sonrió ante la sorpresa.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella correspondiendo al abrazo

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así ¿entendido?- contesto Nick separándose y mirando a su prima a los ojos, él tenía los ojos llorosos

-Tranquilo, que a mí no me puede pasar nada. Anda pasa- Nick entro en el salón y fue hacia el sofá a sentarse, su prima hizo lo mismo

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, si no me ha pasado nada, unos cuantos puntos y ya está, no hay quien pueda conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, porque como me vuelvas a dar un susto asi voy a ser yo el que te mate- dijo sonriendo también.

-¿Te quedas a comer, iba a llamar a algún restaurante.

-De eso te quería hablar, ya tienes planes para comer.

-¿Cómo que ya tengo planes para comer?

-Veras, ayer me asuste mucho, y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y llame a mi hermana y se lo conté todo.

-¿Y tu no podías hablarlo con Alexis o con algún amigo? no, tu se lo tenias que contar a tu hermana, conociéndola seguro que ya ha comprado los billetes del avión.

-Bueno, no del todo, para ser mas exactos su avión aterriza en 30 minutos.

-¿Qué?

-En treinta minutos esta aquí, bueno aquí no, en el aeropuerto, la tienes que recoger tu porque yo he quedado con Alexis.

-¿Encima que haces que venga, no vas a ir a recogerla?

-La veo después, para cenar

-Hace 6 meses que no la ves

-Ya, pero ella viene porque quiere verte a ti, se asusto mucho pero ya le he dicho que estas bien, pero ya sabes cómo es , quiere verte.

-No se para que le dices nada, sabes que se asusta con estas cosas.

-Si pero yo también estaba asustado que te vi alli tirada con la cara ensangrentada y creí que estabas muerta o algo asi, por eso la llame.

-No te preocupes- y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella sabía que para su primo ver eso había sido muy difícil, a nadie le gusta ver a un ser querido en esas circunstancias.- Bueno me voy a vestir y voy a por tu hermana, ¿quieres que te deje en casa de Alexis?

-Vale.

Kate llego al aeropuerto después de dejar a Nick en casa de Castle, se dirigió hacia la zona que le habia dicho su primo y espero cerca de la puerta por la que llegaría Cristina. Al poco tiempo vio aparecer a una mujer de su edad, castaña con el pelo por encima de los hombros y rizos, ojos castaño y alta, se parecía bastante a ella. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, vaqueros y una camiseta ceñida.

-Cristina- dijo alzando la voz para que su prima la escuchara, esta al escucharla giro su cara para mirarla y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-Que susto me has dado- dijo su prima mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Beckett le correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo a mas no poder. Su prima era una de las personas mas importantes para ella, había sido su mejor amiga, ya que al tener las dos la misma edad se habían criado juntas, habían ido juntas al mismo colegio e instituto, incluso a la misma universidad pero eso solo duro año ya que Beckett no regreso despues de la muerte de su madre. A pesar de que durante la universidad estuvieron distanciadas, siguieron en contacto y fue en una de las pocas personas en las que Beckett se refugio ya que su prima también la ayudaba con el tema de su padre y el alcohol. Cuando Cristina acabo la universidad volvió a Nueva York, y no fue hasta que Beckett se convirtió en inspectora cuando abandono la ciudad para irse a Los Angeles donde trabaja en un famoso bufete.

-Estoy bien, Nick que es muy exagerado.

-¿Y esto que es?- dijo señalando la venda que aun llevaba aun lado de la cabeza.

-No es nada, unos pocos puntos y ya esta.

-Pues ya es algo… bueno ¿y Nick?- dijo mirando hacia los lados

-Pues en casa de su novia, me ha dicho que te ve para cenar.

-¿6 meses sin verme y no viene a por mi? Tener hermanos para esto

-Anda no te quejes que he venido yo ¿Comemos? Es que me muero de hambre.

-Venga, pero invitas tu ¿eh?- las dos se dirigieron a un restaurante frecuentado por Beckett, la detective conto lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles como que el padre de Alexis era Castle, o que ella era Nikki Heat o que había estado prometida con el escritor favorito de ambas.

-Oye ¿te importa que me quede en tu casa a dormir? Es que Nick va a veces a su casa con la novia a estudiar y eso… y no quiero fastidiarle, suponiendo que el quedarme en tu casa no sea un fastidio para ti y te destroce los planes

-Que va, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-¿No me vas a hablar de tu vida amorosa?- dijo alzando las cejas

-No hay mucho que contar la verdad, es un poco aburrida últimamente.

-¿Lo sigues queriendo no?

-¿A quien?

-A tu prometido

-Si, lo sigo queriendo

-Nunca me contaste porque lo dejasteis

-Es una larga historia

-Tenemos tiempo

-No me apetece hablar del tema ahora. ¿Vamos a casa?- la abogada asintió y se levanto. Mientras iban en el coche hablando de cosas sin importancias sonó el móvil de Christina.

-Menos mal que te dignas a llamarme, pareces que ya no te acuerdas de que existo- respondió a su hermano

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje hermanita?

-Muy bien, lo he pasado durmiendo

-Bien, asi no estarás cansada

-¿Cansada para que?

-El padre de mi novia quiere invitarte a cenar esta noche en su casa

-¿Como? ¿Invitarme a cenar? Yo estoy casada Nick

-No los dos solo, sino conmigo y mi novia

-Ah vale, pero yo es que esta noche pensaba quedarme a cenar con Becks

-Por mi no te preocupes- dijo Kate mientras miraba la carretera

-Bueno vale ire a cenar, ¿Dónde es?

-Que te lleve Kate, ella sabe donde es.

-¿Becks tu me puedes llevar hoy a la casa de la novia de Nick?- dijo mirando a su prima

-Si te llevo yo.

-Vale, me lleva,¿ a que hora?

-A las 9, nos vemos luego hermanita

-Adiós enano- y colgó el teléfono.- Menudo rollazo, cena con la novia y el suegro de Nick.

-Te caerán bien, son geniales, créeme- dijo Kate pensando en lo gran fan que era su prima de Castle, y lo histérica que se iba a poner al verlo.

-Ven tu a la cena- pidió casi suplicando

-Ah no, eso si que no.

-¿No dices que son geniales? Pues ven y disfruta tu también de la cena

-Que no Cris

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque he salido hoy del hospital y necesito descansar- mintió

-Vale, esta bien, por ahí te libras. Oye a ver si mañana quedamos con Lanie y vamos a comer o a cenar ¿no? Como en los viejos tiempos

-Si estaría bien, después la llamo y se lo digo.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudas a elegir la ropa?

-Claro.

Las dos llegaron a la casa de la detective y pusieron la maleta de Cristina en la cama de Kate y empezaron a sacar toda la ropa para ver que se ponía. Cristina era una mujer atractiva y sensual, y solo cogía ropa sexy pero Kate sabiendo que iba a ir a casa de Castle, no quería que fuese tan sexy, aunque fuera su ex prometido no quería que mirase a su prima más de la cuenta, ni a su prima ni a nadie

-Ay, no me dejas ponerme ningún vestido sexy, ¿Qué pasa te gusta el padre de la chiquilla?

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo poniéndose algo roja- Lo que pasa es que tu estas casada y si vas así vestida vas a parecer que estas libre y quizás se malinterpreten las cosas.

-¿Él padre esta soltero?

-No se

-¿No fuiste a cenar con todos ellos el otro dia?

-Si, pero no le pregunte si estaba soltero.

-Que rarita eres, bueno me voy a duchar.- La muchacha se ducho, maquillo y vistio, se puso unos pantalones de vestir con una blusa, todo aconsejado por Kate

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto Becks desde el sofa

-Si venga.- se fueron hacia el coche y se montaron

-¿Debo de saber algo de algunos de ellos?

-No

-¿Son normales?¿ No sera un perturbado o algo no?

-¿Crees que si lo fuera iba a dejar a Nick con ellos?

-Llevas razon y… ¿Es guapo?

-¿Quién?

-El padre de… Alexis ¿no?- dijo dudando del nombre de la pelirroja

-Si , es Alexis, pues no se, espérate a verlo, y aunque sea guapo, estas casada.

-Ya lo se que estoy casada, pero puedo mirar ¿no?- pasados unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Castle, y Kate paro el coche en doble fila para dejarla

-Avísame cuando termines y te vengo a buscar

-Sube conmigo

-No, ya te he dicho que planta es y que puerta

-Acompáñame que me da vergüenza, mira ahí hay un sitio aparcas y me acompañas.- La miró con cara de suplica y la inspectora cedió, pero porque queria ver la reacción de su prima al encontrarse con Castle.

Las dos primas se bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia la puerta numero uno, la de Castle.

-¿Son ricos o algo? Que de lujo

-Mas o menos- dijo con una sonrisita, pero al llegar en frente de la puerta empezó a ponerse nerviosa y no por la reacción de su prima, sino porque lo vería otra vez, y no quería hacerlo, no fue consciente hasta no estar enfrente de esa puerta, esa puerta donde por primera vez se besaron sin estar actuando. Su prima llamo al timbre, y a los pocos segundos un hombre con camisa verde y vaqueros le abrió con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿RICHARD CASTLE?- y se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, Castle se quedo un poco sorprendido por la reacción de aquella joven pero la abrazo suponiendo que sería la hermana de Nick, de repente escucho una carcajada y miro hacia la puerta y allí la vio, estaba riéndose como hacia tiempo que no la veía sonreír, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿En serio eres tu? Eres mi escritor favorito sabes, es que me encanta todos tus libros, soy una gran fan, desde hace por lo menos 15 años, es que eres genial- dijo esto rápidamente, sus palabras chocaban entre si, se giro para mirar a su prima que aun seguía parada en la puerta- Es Richard Castle, no lo saludas ¿no te tiras encima de el? Es tu escritor favorito- Beckett se puso colorada por el comentario de Cris a pesar de que había estado prometida con él, nunca le decía que era su escritor favorito, solo que era fan del genero.

-Yo…ya lo conozco

-Ah cierto, lo que me has contado antes ¿Y como no me has dicho que era él?- aun seguía con un brazo enrollado en el cuello de Castle.

-Para darte una sorpresa

-¡Cris!- dijo Nick acercándose a su hermana, esta se fue a abrazarlo

-Enano, eres un sin vergüenza por no venir al aeropuerto

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno te presento- pero no pudo porque Martha se acerco a la puerta y puso una mano en el hombro de la inspectora.

-Querida entra, no te quedes ahí en la puerta

-Oh no, Martha yo me voy, solo he acompañado a mi prima

-Quédate, hay comida de sobra

-Eso quédate- dijo Alexis apareciendo de repente

-No de verdad, gracias pero…

-Quédate, no seas mal educada rechazando la invitación, además mañana no tienes que trabajar- le dijo su prima triunfal. A Kate no le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque Martha la agarro y la metió en la casa.

-Bueno Cris, este es mi suegro, Richard Castle como ya sabes, ella es Martha, la madre de Richard y esta es Alexis mi novia- dijo agarrando a su novia por la cintura, Alexis se acerco a saludarla

-Vaya es mucho mas guapa de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias- dijo Alexis sonrojándose un poco.

-Las novias de Nick no suelen ser muy guapas pero tu en cambio eres monísima- Nick la miro con cara de odio, Cris solía soltar las cosas sin pensar y era muy astuta.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje Cristina?- pregunto Martha, aun agarrando a Katherine del brazo

-Ah muy bien, he estado durmiendo todo el viaje

-¿Y tu que tal estas de ese golpe?- pregunto mirando a Beckett

-Oh, bien ya apenas me duele

-¿Te estas tomando las pastillas que te dijo el medico?- pregunto Castle

-Si

-¿Nos sentamos a la mesa?-Pregunto Martha, conduciendo a Beckett hasta la mesa y sentándose junto a ella. Su prima se sentó entre ella y Castle aun nerviosa por la presencia del escritor.

-¿Cómo esta Kyra?- pregunto Beckett que hasta ese momento no se habia acordado de la mujer

-Bien, sigue en el hospital, esta con su familia, han hecho las paces.- respondió Castle

-Ah me alegro- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-No me lo puedo creer estoy sentada en la misma mesa que Richard Castle, ¿sabes que estas en mi lista?- pregunto si ninguna vergüenza

-¿En... en qué lista?- pregunto Castle mirándola

-En mi lista de las 5 personas con la que podría ser infiel si … ya sabes

-¡Cristina!- dijo Nick, Beckett se giro para mirarla incrédula, su prima tenía en su lista a su ex prometido

-¿Qué? es verdad…. Lo saben Jon, es mi marido, - dijo mirando a Castle- Seguro que Becks también lo tiene en su lista lo que pasa que le da vergüenza decirlo- Beckett la miro con los mofletes ardiendo por culpa de su prima, si Cristina supiera…

-Bueno, mejor traigo ya la cena- dijo Martha levantándose

-Te acompaño- dijo Beckett levantándose

-¿Tu prima tampoco sabe lo de Richard y tu no?- pregunto al llegar a la cocina

-No, y veras las cosas que va a soltar durante la cena

-¿Y porque no se lo has dicho?

-Pues porque quería que conociese a Castle, asi por sorpresa.

-Pues me temo que se enterara esta noche- dijo llevando un gran plato hacia la mesa seguida por Beckett. Sirvieron la cena y empezaron a cenar, todo iba bien hasta que Cristina empezó a hablar de los libros de Castle.

-Tu ultimo libro esta genial, me ha gustado mucho pero echo de menos los de Nikki Heat ¿sacaras alguno libro pronto?

-Pues ahora estoy trabajando en uno, no creo que tarde mucho en acabarlo.

-Como le hagas a Nikki lo mismo que a Storm, te mato

-No tranquila, jamás mataría a Nikki, no podría

-Ah claro, por eso de que esta basado en alguien, seria como matar a esa detective no?

-Claro

-Oye, ahora que somos familia, ya sabes por Nick y Alexis, me podrías presentar a esa policía porque me gustaría conocerla, tiene que ser increíble, te vi muy emocionado.

-Si ya te la presentare- dijo Castle.

-Si hubiera sabido que te iba a conocer te hubiera traído algunas fotos que tengo contigo

-¿Tienes fotos conmigo?

-Si, de algunas firmas que tuviste en Los Angeles. Una de las foto es con mi madre, la ultima fue despues de que me firmaras en el escote- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te firmara donde?- pregunto Beckett incrédula, genial su ex prometido le había firmado los pechos a su prima

-En el escote, no pongas esa cara que seguro que tu también se lo pedirías, si tienes la mayoría de los libros firmados por él

-Tu lo has dicho, los libros, ¿y porque no me lo contaste?

-Pues porque estabas muy ocupada con el FBI, y me dijiste que no te llamara, que ya lo harias tu.

-Verdad

-Y también tengo fotos de hace por lo menos 12 o 13 años, y en algunas salimos Becks y yo. -Volvió a dirigirse a Castle

-¿Tienes una foto de Beckett y mia, de hace 13 años?

-Si, y conmigo- dijo sonriendo sin comprender el interés por su prima- Bueno con Becks tendrás mas porque ella iba a firmas que yo no podía, porque yo estudiaba fuera.

-Nunca me has dicho que tenias fotos conmigo de hace tantos años- dijo Castle mirando a Beckett

-Bueno solo os habéis visto una vez no? No ha tenido tiempo de contártelo.

-Bueno Cris, lo cierto es que lo conozco desde hace bastante mas, como desde hace 7 años

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces desde hace tanto?- pregunto alucinada

-Castle, trabajaba en la 12, para recoger información para sus libros

-¿Y tu también eres de la 12?

-Claro, desde que soy poli trabajo ahí.

-¿Trabajas con Richard Castle y no me lo habías dicho? ¿Qué clase de persona eres tu?-pregunto entre alucinada y molesta

-Sabia que te ibas a poner histérica y por eso no te lo dije

-Me las pagaras por esto Kate, te lo aseguro. Entonces, conoces a la verdadera Nikki Heat no?

-Se puede decir que si, ella…- su prima la interrumpió agarrándola por el brazo

-¡Tu eres Nikki Heat! Claro, en sus dedicatorias siempre pone KB, y es una detective de la 12, eres tu Kate Beckett, ¿llevo razón?- pregunto mirando a su prima con cara de asombro

-Emm…si

-¿Y como demonios no me lo has dicho antes? Que fuerte, que fuerte mi prima es Nikki Heat

-Relájate Cris.

-¿Qué me relaje? Soy fan de un personaje basado en ti, esto es increíble, y te voy a matar por no habérmelo dicho antes, por favor Richard cuéntame cosas sobre los casos.

-Pero si mis casos nunca te han gustado- se quejo Kate

-Pero ahora si, son los casos y las aventuras en la que esta basada Nikki

-Esta bien, bueno te contare algunos de los mejores casos para mi opinión, empecemos por el primero en el cual conocí a Beckett…. Castle empezó a contar la historia. Va a ser una noche muy larga…. Pensó Kate resignada. 

_**Bueno muchas gracias por segui leyendo esta historia, epero que os guste y no os olvideis que las reviews ayuda! Un besito! =)**_


End file.
